El exorcista absoluto
by Madaraki Akira
Summary: ¿Que es peor que estar en un misión suicida con tu persona menos favorita? La respuesta es: Estar en una misión suicida con tu persona menos favorita y encima proteger a los hijos de tu maestro o podrías no ver un nuevo día si algo les ocurriera.
1. Cap1 Sorpresa

"SORPRESA" 

Aquella misión parecía cosa seria, demasiado según Allen, generalmente la tarea de llevar al cuartel a aquellos aspirantes a exorcistas se daba los buscadores, pero Komui había enviado a Kanda y a el para que buscaran a tres personas aunque no era cosa que le disgustara si se sentía extraño al salir a una misión solo con Kanda, pues ambos se la pasaban en el mas absoluto silencio.

La lluvia caía con fuerza en la estación de tren, hacia casi 3 horas que el tren debía haber llegado, Kanda estaba cada vez mas irritado y entre dientes maldecía a Komui el haberlo enviado con el brote de habas a aquella misión, Allen por su parte no podía dejar de pensar en que clase de exorcistas serian aquellos a los que esperaban, no les habían dicho nada solo que los encontrarían a ellos en la estación y que debían protegerles a toda costa.

_ ¿Ustedes son los exorcistas que el cuartel envío?_ Un joven alto y de larga cabellera rojo oscuro apareció, a su lado dos figuras mas pequeñas lo flanqueaban.  
>_ He… Si, somos nosotros, Mi nombre es Allen Walker y el es Kanda_ Allen se presento, le extraño ver a aquel joven pues no podía evitar pensar en su maestro debido al color de su caballo.<br>_ Perdonen que les haya echo esperar, es difícil el camino con esta lluvia. Mi nombre es Zuriel  
>_ Esta bien, de todos modos el tren aun no llega así que no hay problema. Y ¿Quiénes son ellos?<br>_ Sus nombres son Gabriel y Abel, tienen 7 años, nunca han hecho un viaje tan largo así que disculpen si los notan tan serios._ Zuriel presento a los dos pequeños que solo hicieron una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo, era imposible saber cual era cual pues ambos vestían igual y llevaban puesta la capucha de sus gabardinas por lo que tampoco se les veía el rostro.  
>El tren entro en la estación y los cinco se encaminaron para abordar, ya dentro, Kanda no pudo evitar notar que los dos niños no se retiraban las capuchas, le pareció extraño aunque en cierto modo le recordaba a cierto buscador que siempre llevaba el rostro cubierto y aparecía donde menos se lo esperaban.<p>

_ Zuriel dime de ¿Donde son ustedes? Por tus rasgos pareces ingles aunque tu nombre no es muy común. _Allen trataba de sacar conversación pues al igual que Kanda notaba la seriedad en los dos niños.  
>_ Pues hemos estado en muchos lugares, así que podría decirse que no somos originarios de ningún lado._ Uno de los pequeños tiro de la manga de Zuriel y le susurro algo al oído, este se disculpo y se retiro para acompañarle al servicio, dejando al otro al cuidado de Kanda y Allen. <p>

Durante algunos instantes el gabinete estuvo en total silencio, Allen estaba por demás incomodo y no sabia que hacer, pero entonces el pequeño saco un mazo de naipes y se los extendió a Allen.

_… ¿Quieres jugar a las cartas? _ Como respuesta el pequeño solo asintió, Allen tomo la baraja para comenzar la partida, se sentía un poco mejor de que al menos harían algo mas que ver la lluvia caer. 

Cuando Zuriel y el otro pequeño regresaron, Allen estaba en un duelo a muerte con el pequeño que no solo era bueno jugando limpio si no también sucio.  
>_Abel, si vas a jugar a las cartas al menos juega limpio.<br>_ Descuida, yo también soy un perfecto embustero en esto así que esto me parece bastante entretenido… además, es mejor que jugar para pagar las deudas de mi maestro.  
>Aquel juego de cartas duro gran parte del camino, Kanda no dejaba de ver con desconfianza a los dos pequeños que en todo el camino no habían dicho una sola palabra, y que no se retiraban la capucha así que no podía ver sus rostros y aquel joven Zuriel, parecía ocultar algo, pues a pesar de que estaban el brote de habas y el para proteger a los dos niños y a el, este no paraba de observar todo a su alrededor, incluso notaba como su cuerpo estaba ligeramente tensado listo para a tacar en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad.<p>

Al llegar a su destino aun les quedaba algo de camino por recorrer, Allen había propuesto que descansaran ya que el camino había sido largo y los niños podían estar cansados pero Zuriel se rehúso alegando que estando a poco tiempo de camino del cuartel lo mejor era llegar lo antes posible.

Se encaminaron entonces a su destino, pero al cabo de un par de minutos, de nuevo uno de los niños tiro a Zuriel de la manga, este comprendió que estaba cansado y lo tomo en brazos, Allen se agacho para preguntarle al otro si quería que lo llevara pero este negó y continúo caminando a la par de Zuriel. Después de unos minutos el ojo izquierdo de Allen se activo, y frente a el aparecieron dos akumas de nivel 3, Allen y Kanda se prepararon para pelear, pero aun siendo dos exorcistas, les seria difícil derrotar a dos nivel 3, pero antes de que se propusieran a atacar a aquellos akumas, Zuriel le paso al niño que tenia en brazos a Kanda, y le entrego a Allen el otro. El joven pelirrojo activo una imponente inocencia en forma de espada, se deshizo del abrigo y en un par de movimientos elimino al primero de los dos enemigos giro pero el akuma esquivo el ataque pero no se espero que Zuriel desenfundara un revolver plateado y con un certero disparo elimino al akuma.

Allen y Kanda se quedaron impresionados ante la habilidad de aquel joven, los dos exorcistas tenían la interrogante sobre ¿Por que los habían enviado siendo que aquel joven tenia un poder excepcional? Kanda entrego de nuevo al niño a los brazos de Zuriel, y el que estaba con Allen también volvió a su lado.  
>_ Eso ha sido asombroso._ Allen tenia los ojos como platos ante aquel desplante de habilidad.<br>_ ¿Quién eres realmente? Tienes demasiada experiencia con los akuma, Eso sin contar que utilizaste dos inocencias._ Kanda miraba con frialdad a aquel joven y a los niños.  
>_ En el cuartel les diré lo que deseen, por ahora me interesa mas llegar cuanto antes, estoy seguro que habrá mas de esos akumas._ Zuriel apresuro a los dos exorcistas, Kanda recogió la gabardina del joven la cual estaba empapada pues había caído en un charco, este le agradeció y tomo el abrigo, pero Kanda no lo soltó.<br>_ Tiene fiebre, y pronto va a llover, lo mejor es que lo cubras_ Kanda soltó el abrigo de Zuriel y luego le paso el suyo para que cubriera al niño que tenia en brazos, a Allen le extraño la actitud de Kanda pues jamás se imagino que usara su uniforme de exorcista como cobertor, pues en aquella ocasión que Allen uso el suyo para improvisar una almohada para Kanda este se enojo y le recordó que aquel uniforme no era para usarse de ese modo.

Tal como dijo Kanda en poco tiempo comenzó a llover, afortunadamente ya había recorrido un buen tramo de modo que fueron pocos minutos que tuvieron que andar bajo la lluvia, durante el camino no se encontraron con más Akumas lo que era por demás excelente, lo menos que deseaban era la presencia de los akuma cerca del cuartel.

Allen le hablaba a Zuriel sobre sus amigos y que seguramente Lavi estaría feliz de que hubiese niños pues a el le gustaba jugar y era de naturaleza divertida, pero cuando llegaron Allen y Kanda se quedaron de una pieza, pues toda la división científica estaba esperándolos también estaba el jefe Bak de la rama Asiática.

_Bienvenidos, espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje_ Komui se acerco dando la bienvenida a Zuriel y los niños.  
>_ Gracias, pero la verdad preferiría que un medico le viera, por lo que le comente por teléfono y se puede saber ¿Por que esta toda esta gente aquí?_ Zuriel parecía un tanto molesto al ver a todo el contingente que estaba ahí reunido.<br>_ Lo siento, solo han querido venir a recibirles, es algo muy normal.  
>_ Eso no es verdad_ Allen recibió una mirada fría por parte de Komui, por lo que el chico peliblanco se estremeció al pensar que podría pasar si Komui cobraba venganza.<p>

_ ¿Por que han tardado tanto en llegar? _ Aquella voz resonó desde el fondo de la habitación Allen sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esa voz que solo le evocaba recuerdos dolorosos.  
>Los presentes abrieron paso, ahí estaba el hombre que le había echo la existencia imposible a Allen y por el cual había adquirido deudas incalculables, se trataba del general Cross Marian.<br>_ No te quejes sobre el tiempo que tardamos en venir aquí, te recuerdo que eres tu quien se la vive perdido por el mundo_ Zuriel se acerco al general quien lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.  
>_ Vaya modo de responder_ Cross se agacho y el niño que estaba a lado de Zuriel corrió y le echo los brazos al cuello, aquel gesto dejo petrificados a Allen y Kanda quienes no entendían nada de lo que ocurría.<br>_ ¿Por que diablos tienes que traerlos con esas ropas? los vas a sofocar_ El general le quito la capucha al niño, quien al igual que Zuriel tenia el pelo rojo oscuro.  
>_ Aun son pequeños se pueden enfermar_ El joven suspiro mientras le quitaba la capucha al otro niño, quien para sorpresa de los presentes era una niña, idéntica al otro pero con el cabello largo y de un rojo mas claro. El general se puso en pie con el niño en brazos y extendió una mano para acariciar a la niña.<br>_ ¡Pero si serás idiota tiene fiebre!_ El general dio semejante grito que los presentes casi temieron por sus vidas, le paso el niño a Zuriel y tomo a la niña.  
>_ Eso ya se los había informado, por eso pedí que enviaran a alguien, es difícil andar por ahí con dos niños pero aun mas con uno enfermo, no puedo creer que no estuvieras al tanto, ¿Que clase de padre eres?<p>

Aquellas palabras sacaron a Allen de sus recuerdos, pues desde que había visto a su maestro, su mente se debatía entre sus recuerdos, las deudas que tenia por culpa de el y lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, de un par de zancadas quedo de frente a su maestro y el joven pelirrojo quien aun tenia una expresión disgustada.  
>_ Maestro, ¿Que es eso de padre? ¿Esta diciendo que esos dos niños son sus hijos?_ Allen miraba a los dos pequeños y después a su maestro pues no podía creer que un hombre como el, que mas bien era un demonio pudiese tener hijos.<br>_ De echo, los tres somos hijos de este hombre_ El joven miro a Allen_ No te preocupes, el que no lo sepas el algo muy común, muy pocos saben que el tiene hijos. Quizás después hablemos de eso Allen, por ahora me interesa mas que un medico vea a mi hermana y discutir algunas cosas con mi padre._ La mirada de Zuriel demostraba cansancio y sobre todo fastidio.  
>Komui, se acerco y les indico a Zuriel y al general que lo acompañaran a la enfermería, se despidió de Allen y Kanda felicitándolos por el éxito de su misión.<p>

Un par de horas después, Allen era interrogado por Lavi en el comedor, pues no estaba enterado de que el general Cross tuviese hijos.  
>_ Hola ¿Que tanto alboroto tienen?_ Lenalee se acerco con su bandeja y tomo lugar junto a Lavi.<br>_ Lenalee, ¿Te enteraste que hoy llegaron al cuartel los hijos del general Cross?_ Lavi lanzo la pregunta sin siquiera saludar.  
>_ Si ya lo sabia, aunque pensé que sus hijos serian mayores_ Lenalee dio un mordisco al sándwich de pollo que traía para la cena.<br>_ Entonces ¿Por que a nosotros no nos informaron nada? Allen tampoco sabía nada al respecto._ El tono de voz de Lavi mostraba que se sentía ofendido pues era un aprendiz de Bookman y su deber era saber.  
>_ Eso es por que el general lo oculto hasta ahora y solo unos pocos sabían que tenia hijos, aunque me extraña que aya accedido a que vinieran, según mi hermano el general es muy celoso en lo que respecta a su vida y sobre sus hijos aun más._ Lenalee se rascaba la cabeza pues era evidente que ella también estaba extrañada con la situación.<br>_ Pero Zuriel es sumamente fuerte, puede usar dos inocencias como mi maestro._ Allen recordaba como elimino a esos akumas de nivel 3 sin ningún problema.  
>_ Eso es por que desde pequeño ha usado la inocencia, según mi hermano los hijos del general nacieron portando ya la inocencia_ Las palabras de Lenalee impresionaron los dos jóvenes que casi se van de espaldas.<br>_ ¿Es eso posible? Jamás escuche algo como eso ni siquiera del abuelo._ Lavi estaba tan impresionado que sus palabras eran gritos por lo que Allen le tapo la boca para que no llamara más la atención de los que estaban en el comedor.  
>_ Si, mi hermano dice que seguro algo hizo el general para que sus hijos nacieran como exorcistas, pero que cuando su primer hijo nació la división científica estaba tan entusiasmada por ver el por que ese niño nació con la inocencia y como podían usarlo para crear mas exorcistas, fue entonces que el general oculto a su hijo, al cabo de algunos años se supo que no solo era uno, pero hasta ahora nunca se supo cuantos hijos tenia ni nada mas._ Lenalee termino aquel relato con una mueca de amargura en su rostro, pues recordaba que a ella la habían separado de su hermano cuando era muy pequeña y lo mal que lo había pasado durante todo ese tiempo sola hasta que su hermano aprecio.<br>_ Entonces el maestro oculto a sus hijos para que no fueran usados como cobayas de la orden_ Allen se quedo pensando pues siempre vio a su maestro como un ser perverso, y el saber que era padre de tres y que los buscaba proteger, era algo que no le cabía en la cabeza.

Ala mañana siguiente en el desayuno Allen se sorprendió de ver a los dos pequeños sentados en una mesa en el rincón, Abel estaba jugando un solitario mientras Gabriel, estaba leyendo un libro, fue directo a verlos, aunque seguía sintiéndose extraño pues eran los hijos de su maestro.  
>_ Buenos días, ¿Como están?_ Allen saludo a los dos pequeños con una sonrisa, pero estos se quedaron mirándolo, por un momento pensó que había sido mala idea.<br>_ Tu eres el exorcista que nos acompaño hasta aquí, por que no jugamos otra partida_ Abel sonrío y comenzó a reunir las cartas, Allen tomo asiento frente al niño ahora mas tranquilo.  
>_ Claro, oye y ¿Tu también jugaras? Me imagino que debes ser igual de buena que tu hermano.<br>_ A ella no le gusta jugar a las cartas, además es pésima._ Abel señalo a su hermana como para molestarla, a lo que ella hizo ademán de morderlo.  
>_ Es un juego feo, además tu siempre haces trampa eres un embustero_ Gabriel puso cara de disgusto, a lo que su hermano solo le enseño la lengua.<br>_ Ya no empiecen a pelear, Abel, guarda esas cartas y tu también quita ese libro de la mesa, cuando terminen el desayuno pueden continuar_ Zuriel traía el desayuno de los tres, los niños obedecieron quitando las cosas y su hermano puso los platos en la mesa.  
>_ Buenos días Allen, me alegro de verte_ El joven pelirrojo saludo a Allen mientras acomodaba los cubiertos y tomaba asiento, traía puesta una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, y su largo cabello estaba recogido en una coleta.<br>_ Hermano ¿Que no íbamos a desayunar con papá?_ Abel tomo el vaso de jugo mientras esperaba la respuesta de su hermano mayor.  
>_ Quizás después, ahora come o se enfriara_ Zuriel le acerco el plato de avena a su hermano para que comenzara a tomar su desayuno.<br>_ Veo que eres un hermano muy responsable._ Allen miraba como atendía a los dos pequeños, le parecía algo que su maestro jamás haría.  
>_ Bueno la diferencia de edad entre yo y los gemelos es bastante así que desde siempre me he hecho cargo de ellos además de que mi padre siempre esta perdido por algún lado.<br>_ Ya veo… Por cierto me doy cuenta que tu hermana esta mejor, los médicos de aquí son muy buenos._ Allen estiro su mano y acaricio el pelo de Gabriel quien sonrío ante el gesto del exorcista.  
>_ Si, solo era un poco de fiebre nada serio pero antes si se puso bastante grave, por eso llame aquí para pedirles ayuda, si un akuma nos hubiera atacado hubiera sido difícil defenderlos.<br>_ Eso te pasa por que no me dejas pelear, si me dejaras ayudarte no necesitaríamos escolta_ Abel hablo con tono de reproche, aunque era gracioso pues tenia manchas de avena en la cara, Zuriel tomo una servilleta y le limpio la cara.  
>_ Si fueran de nivel 1 quizás, pero no contra un nivel tres o dos, aun no puedes medir fuerzas con un enemigo así_ ante las palabras de su hermano mayor el pequeño puso una mueca de disgusto.<br>_ ¿Ellos también pueden usar la inocencia?_ Los ojos de Allen se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquello.  
>_ Si, tal vez no te lo han dicho pero…_ Zuriel no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo pues desde la puerta del comedor venia una figura caminando y con cara de pocos amigos.<br>_ Por que no fueron a tomar el desayuno conmigo, hace 20 minutos que los espero._ El general miraban con disgusto a su hijo mayor el cual tomo un sorbo de café antes de contestar.  
>_ Ya te dije que mientras tengas licor en la mesa no tomaremos ningún alimento contigo._ Zuriel se veía totalmente tranquilo, a lo que su padre se le salto una vena en la frente, era evidente que quería gritarle a su hijo pero no en presencia de los gemelos.<br>_ Esa cosa huele mal, me marea_ Gabriel agito la cabeza como si quisiera alejar el recuerdo del olor del licor.  
>_ Eres una nena, siempre te quejas del olor de las cosas, no te gusta el olor de la cebolla, el ajo, y no se que tantas cosas mas_ Abel enumeraba todo lo que al parecer no le agradaba a su hermana.<br>_ ¿Entonces a ti te gusta el olor del licor?_ La niña pregunto mirando a su hermano medio extrañada.  
>_ No, no me gusta pero tampoco hago escándalo como tu._ Abel le volvió a enseñar la lengua a su hermana.<br>_ Bueno ya es suficiente, aun tienen comida en sus platos, y pues como ves a tus hijos no les agrada que tengas licor en la mesa así que mejor vas dejando la bebida de lado si quieres sentarte a la mesa con ellos. 

El general tenia la cara roja, se alejo y después regreso con una bandeja con su desayuno y se sentó a la mesa con sus hijos, los dos niños se veían contentos y Zuriel solo dio un suspiro al ver a su padre levantando una taza con café como para mostrarle que no era licor.  
>_ ¿Y tu que haces aquí?_ Por primera vez el general reparaba en que Allen estaba ahí sentado.<br>_ Bueno… _ Allen no sabia que decir había estado tan ocupado viendo como se ponía su maestro que no pensó en nada más.  
>_ Le estaba platicando a Allen acerca de nosotros y que los gemelos también pueden usar la inocencia a pesar de ser tan pequeños.<br>_ Oye yo no soy pequeño ya puedo ponerme los zapato y vestirme yo solo_ Abel reclamo de inmediato.  
>_ Claro que eres pequeño como yo, aun no puedes abotonarte la camisa ni hacerte el nudo del corbatín y los zapatos solo te los pones correctamente pero no sabes atarte los cordones._ Gabriel había dejado en evidencia a su hermano, quien se puso rojo como un tomate.<br>El general se echo a reír ante la discusión de los gemelos, Zuriel y Allen no pudieron contenerse y también soltaron a reír.  
>_ La ultima vez que los vi, aun usaban pañales, no puedo creer que hayan crecido tanto._ La mirada del general era extraña, a Allen le precia increíble verlo así, aunque era obvio que no conocía bien a su maestro.<p>

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, y en el jardín algunos exorcistas y elementos de otras áreas se juntaban alrededor de los gemelos, pues ambos eran la novedad del cuartel, una de las cosas que llamo mucho la atención a los miembros de la división científica fue la habilidad de Gabriel para el ajedrez, pues llevaba varias partidas contra Johnny y ambos estaba bastante a la par, mientras que por otro lado Abel tenia sorprendidos a los demás exorcistas quienes veían como el y Allen jugaban a las cartas de manera excepcional, por no comentar las trampas que hacían uno y otro a cada movimiento, mientras todo aquello ocurría el general Cross y Zuriel estaban en un lugar apartado platicando.

En ese momento apareció un exorcista con un traje parecido al de un arlequín venia acompañado del general Tiedoll, se trataba de Daisya Barry.

_ Así que estos son los hijos del general Cross_ El general Tiedoll miro por un momento a los pequeños pelirrojos, y después las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas_ Gracias a Dios no se parecen a su padre.  
>_ Tiedoll ¿Que quisiste decir con eso?_ Cross ya estaba cerca y miraba con el ceño fruncido al general.<br>_ Pues a mi no me interesa si se parecen o no al general, yo he venido aprobar fuerzas con el hijo mayor, que me supongo eres tu_ Daisya miraba con una sonrisa a Zuriel, en ese momento el general Tiedoll poso su mirada en el joven pelirrojo y sin decir nada le soltó la cinta que le sujetaba la larga melena.  
>_ Bueno tu eres mas parecido a tu padre, solo espero que no termines con los mismos hábitos que el_ Zuriel río calladamente ante aquel comentario.<br>_ Oye, ya deja de estar diciendo cosas extrañas sobre mis hijos_ Cross tenia un puño apretado listo para soltarle un golpe a su colega.  
>_ Bueno ya basta de cháchara vamos quiero comprobar que tan fuerte es esa inocencia doble de la que Kanda hablo.<br>_ Espera, si vas aprobar fuerzas con mi hermano primero tienes que pelear conmigo_ El rostro de Daisya tomo una expresión de extrañeza al ver a aquel chiquillo que de un salto se levanto y se puso frente a el.  
>_ Mira pequeño, esto es cosa de grandes, así que por que no vas a jugar y dejas que tu hermano y yo nos midamos_ El exorcista le froto la cabeza al pequeño, quien con una mueca de enojo le propino una patada en la espinilla a Daisya.<br>_ No me llames pequeño y mejor prepárate o no sabrás ni que te golpeo._ Abel dejo sorprendidos a todos por su carácter, Zuriel se cubría la cara ante la rabieta de su hermano menor, mientras que su padre tenia una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.  
>_ Que lastima, este pequeño si heredo el carácter de su padre_ Tiedoll soltó un suspiro_ Daisya creo que tendrás que medir fuerzas con el o seguro te odiara de por vida por ofenderle.<br>_ General, no se preocupe es solo un niño después se le olvidara que lo han llamado pequeño._ Zuriel tomo a Abel por los hombros para calmarlo pero su padre lo detuvo.  
>_ Vamos deja que practique un poco, no creo que lo mate.<br>_ Descuide general seré gentil con su muchacho_ Daisya miraba al general con una media sonrisa.  
>_ Yo me refería a que el no va a matarte a ti._ Cross soltó una carcajada, Zuriel suspiro y le quito el saco del traje, y advirtiéndole que no fuera a pasarse de listo y le permitió enfrentarse contra Daisya.<p>

El pequeño corrió entusiasmado Daisya saco su campana de caridad pero aquello no duro mucho pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Abel saco una espada y bloqueo la campana de Daisya y lo derribo. Todos los presentes quedaron impresionados, Kanda que estaba mirando todo lo que ocurría se acerco a ver a Daisya quien solo estaba un poco aturdido pero bien.  
>_ Te dije que no te pasaras de listo_ Zuriel reprendía a su hermano quien daba saltos de entusiasmo.<br>_ Me agrada la actitud de tu hermano pequeño, ¿Te importaría si entrena conmigo? _ Kanda saco su espada esperando una respuesta a lo que Abel dio un grito de alegría.  
>_ Creo que ya fue suficiente_ Zuriel tomo a Abel por la muñeca para que volviera, pero de nuevo Cross le hizo soltarle, de nueva cuanta la pelea comenzó, esta vez no fue tan fácil, pues Kanda demostró ser un excelente espadachín en ese momento en que Abel se dio cuenta que con la espada era inferior a su oponente, cambio su inocencia de forma de espada a un arco con flechas, las cuales al dispararlas parecían transformarse en cuervos los cuales atacaban a Kanda pero aquello no funciono tampoco pues en un movimiento elimino a los cuervos y arrincono al niño.<br>_ Eres bueno y tu inocencia es interesante, pero aun te falta mucha experiencia en combate._ Kanda guardo su espada, pero en ese momento en cuanto dio media vuelta se encontró con Gabriel, quien portaba un pequeño bastón en la mano derecha.  
>_ Ahora me toca a mi_ La niña sonrío a Kanda quien, se agacho y le puso la mano en el hombro.<br>_ No dudo que tu inocencia sea igual de sorprendente que la de tus hermanos, pero estoy seguro que tu inexperiencia es igual a la de tu hermano._ Gabriel le tomo la mano y la aparto de su hombro.  
>_ Yo no soy como mi hermano, seré inexperta, pero soy diferente a mi hermano._ Kanda comprendió el mensaje, volteo a mirar a Zuriel y al general, se encogió de hombros como dando a entender que ella insistió, Zuriel volvió a soltar un largo suspiro y el general sonrío esperando ver que haría su pequeña.<p>

De nuevo Kanda saco su espada, la pequeña extendió su mano y el pequeño bastón se convirtió en una hoz, era poco más grande que ella, aquella arma tenía un color negro y la hoja brillaba como si fuera plata pulida, aquella arma y el caballo y ojos rojizos de la niña la hacían parecer una pequeña personificación de la muerte, la pelea comenzó, y Kanda pudo darse cuenta que tal como ella había dicho era diferente, su modo de luchar era como si lo estuviera midiendo, en un momento Kanda hizo un amplio movimiento, pero la pequeña ya no estaba frente a el, si no que aprovecho el ataque de Kanda para atacarlo por la espalda, arrojo la hoz, la cual giraba en una espiral que fácilmente pudo haberle arrancado la cabeza al exorcista, al ver a su oponente desarmada Kanda inicio un ataque pero por poco y no la cuenta pues la hoz regreso como un boomerang a la mano de su dueña, la pequeña miraba con expresión seria evaluando la situación, fue entonces que se descubrió la manga mostrando un brazalete de plata con una gema negra, extendió el brazo a un costado y el brazalete comenzó a brillar, de nuevo Gabriel repitió el movimiento anterior y lanzo su hoz, Kanda lo esquivo aprovechando el tiempo que le tomaría al arma regresar a las manos de su dueña para atacar, pero cuando estaba a mas o menos un metro de la pequeña pelirroja, un enorme tigre blanco apareció de la nada y lo embistió aquel tigre tenia los ojos negros, y portaba un collar de plata parecido al brazalete de Gabriel.

Kanda no pudo hacer nada pues aquella bestia lo tomo desprevenido, en sus fauces aprisiono el brazo con el que sujetaba su espada y con su zarpa inmovilizo su brazo izquierdo, estaba indefenso en el suelo, Gabriel se acerco con su hoz en mano y lo apunto.

_ Gabriel ya basta, no tenias por que ir tan lejos_ Zuriel se acerco a la niña quien en es momento indico al tigre que soltara a Kanda y guardaba su hoz.  
>_ Pensé que el chiste era practicar, además el es muy bueno con la espada si no uso a nieve no hubiera podido hacer nada, me hubiera ganado._ La pequeña abrazo al enorme tigre como si fuera un cachorro, El general Tiedoll y el general Cross se acercaron impresionados por lo que veían.<br>_ ¿Pero que ha sido esto, como es que ha materializado a un tigre?_ Tiedoll se tallaba los ojos y limpiaba sus gafas pues sentía que sus ojos le engañaban.  
>_ Bueno esa es su segunda inocencia, ella es la única de los tres que tiene una inocencia tipo parasito y una de equipamiento, tiene la capacidad de materializar animales siempre y cuando los aya visto al menos una vez y recuerde como son._ Zuriel explico aquello pues era en verdad un modo bastante peculiar de usar la inocencia, pues aunque la general Klaud Nine, usaba a Laú Shimin, no era lo mismo pues Gabriel materializaba a los animales por medio de la inocencia y usando sus recuerdos.<br>_ Eres una presumida, yo también pude haber usado mi segunda inocencia si ese era el caso_ Abel miraba a su hermana haciendo un puchero.  
>_ Pues tú no quisiste usarla, fue tu error, además como creías que tu inocencia de cuervo podría contra un guerrero como el que usa la espada tan bien como Zuriel._ Gabriel le dio una ultima caricia al tigre y lo desvaneció.<br>_ Estos niños son increíbles, me gustaría que formaran parte de mi equipo_ Tiedoll miraba a los gemelos y sonreía ante la idea de que fueran sus discípulos.  
>_ Ni lo pienses Tiedoll, mis hijos no entrenaran contigo, solo te la pasaras metiéndoles ideas con tus dibujos y seguro terminaras queriendo adoptarlos._ Cross conocía a su colega y su manía de tratar a sus pupilos como si fueran sus hijos.<br>_ Bueno mientras ustedes discuten los gemelos se van a dormir la siesta._ Zuriel tomo a los dos niños, Abel de inmediato comenzó a renegar que no necesitaba dormir, Gabriel por su parte le extendió los brazos a su hermano pues mostraba que la pelea la había cansado, Zuriel la cargo y la pequeña se recostó en el hombro de su hermano mayor y cerro los ojos, Abel estaba aun discutiendo dispuesto a no dejarse llevar a tomar la siesta, pero termino perdiendo pues de igual modo Zuriel se lo llevo, al cabo de un rato los gemelos estaban profundamente dormidos. 

_ Les tienes toda una rutina_ Cross miraba a sus dos hijos pequeños desde la puerta, Zuriel se levanto y salio del cuarto junto a su padre y cerro la puerta tras de si.  
>_ Desde que Salome murió, me he hecho cargo yo solo y como tu nunca estas que mas puedo hacer, no es fácil entre mas crecen mas difícil es._ Zuriel, metió una mano en el bolsillo de su padre y saco un cigarrillo.<br>_ ¿Desde cuando fumas?_ Cross le quito el cigarrillo de los labios a su hijo.  
>_ Solo lo hago de vez en cuando y cuando no me ven los gemelos._ Soltó un suspiro y miro a su padre guardar el cigarrillo.<br>_ Y me dirás que también bebes cuando no te ven_ La mirada en el rostro del general era de preocupación mas que de cualquier otra cosa.  
>_ No, la bebida no es para mi, además es bastante caro y difícil de ocultar, como te has dado cuenta Gabriel es bastante delicada con respecto al licor, si percibiera el olor a licor en mi seria horrible terminaría molesta mucho tiempo.<br>_ Tiene el carácter de su madre_ El general guardo silencio un momento y continuo._ Zuriel, se que no he sido mas que un padre ausente, solo una sombra que aparecía de vez en cuando, no se como es que Salome y tu madre lo logro contigo, que no me vieras como un extraño si no como tu padre, y no se como es que tu lo has conseguido con ellos, pero esta guerra contra el conde se esta volviendo mas peligrosa, ya no se si es mas seguro que estén aquí o aya afuera._ Zuriel levanto la mano para pedirle silencio a su padre, de nueva cuenta le saco el cigarrillo del bolsillo, lo encendió y lentamente dejo escapar el humo de sus labios.  
>_ Salome no hizo gran cosa, fue mi madre quien siempre me dijo quien eras, y el por que estabas siempre ausente, y después de esa experiencia aquí, te juro que dude en traerlos, estuve apunto de mandarte al cuerno, pero… no es fácil, crecer y siempre preguntar por tu padre hasta que te das cuenta que no importa cuanto lo busques no parecerá amenos que sea el momento, bueno al menos yo tuve a mi madre, hasta que murió dando a luz a los gemelos, fueron trece años que pude tenerla ami lado, pero ellos solo me tiene ami, y solo tiene tu recuerdo, una imagen en un porta retratos. Hubiera sido egoísta de mi parte negarles el estar contigo, ellos no pueden tener a su madre, al menos deberían tener a su padre, aunque sea un exorcista, mujeriego, bebedor, embustero e irresponsable de sus misiones._ El joven miro a su padre antes de volver a ponerse el cigarrillo en los labios, el general tomo aquel cigarrillo de los labios de su hijo y lo coloco en sus propios labios.<br>_ Quizás seré un exorcista, mujeriego, bebedor, embustero e irresponsable, pero sigo siendo tu padre y si tu me prohíbes beber en la misma mesa que tu y tus hermanos, entonces yo te prohíbo que fumes, aun no tienes edad._ Zuriel sonrío mientras miraba como su padre fumaba aquel cigarrillo.  
>_ Tengo veinte por si no lo recuerdas, pero esta bien te dejare jugar al padre responsable hasta que decidas escaparte de nuevo y tenga tomar tu lugar, hace tiempo que necesito vacaciones.<p>

Ambos se quedaron un tiempo mas platicando y poniéndose al tanto de lo que habían vivido, Zuriel le platicaba de cómo los gemelos desarrollaron sus inocencias y las trastadas que había echo en cada uno de los lugares, tal y como siempre fue, jamás estuvieron mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, vagaban de cuidad en ciudad y de país en país, hasta que en Guinea, Salome contrajo una fiebre y murió, ella era la sirvienta de mas confianza de la madre de Zuriel y los gemelos, y quien los había cuidado desde pequeños y había sido como una segunda madre para ellos, los gemelos tenia apenas dos años y Zuriel quince, de modo que se las arreglo para hacerse cargo el solo de sus hermanos, afortunadamente, de algún modo su padre se las ingeniaba para enviarles el dinero que necesitaban, de modo que no pasaban hambre y Zuriel no se veía presionado a trabajar para sostener a sus hermanos.

La conversación continuo hasta que los niños despertaron una hora y media después, Zuriel le pidió ayuda a su padre para darles un baño a los niños, en es momento el general ya se había dado cuenta que Abel era el revoltoso de los tres, pues siempre renegaba de que le ayudaran, buscaba ser independiente, aunque como le advirtió Zuriel, si se lo dejaba hacer todo el solo, terminaba haciendo un desastre, en cambio Gabriel era mas tranquila, prácticamente toda una damita, auque con un carácter firme y bastante resulta pues cuando de proponía algo lo conseguía, eso explicaba su pasión por los libros y el ajedrez, pues poseía una curiosidad propia de las mujeres.

Todos en el cuartel miraban a aquellos niños con mucha curiosidad y lo que mas les intrigaba a todos era quien era la madre de ellos, y tal como dijo Allen Lavi en poco tiempo se prendo de los dos pequeños, pues le gustaba jugar con ellos, de modo que fue gracias a la alegría de Lavi que los dos pequeños comenzaron a romper el hielo. Aquella estampa era casi perfecta a no ser por que el general no terminaba de encajar en ella y cada vez que sostenía en brazos a uno de los gemelos todo mundo lo miraba con extrañeza, incluso algunos decían que temían por la vida de los pequeños al tener por padre a un autentico demonio.

Hola soy Madaraki

El tiempo pasa y los hijos del general se van a adaptando a la vida en el cuartel, y pronto llega el momento de que Zuriel tome lugar como exorcista en su primera misión junto a Allen, Kanda, Lavi y su padre.

El próximo capitulo

"Pesadilla en la oscuridad"


	2. Cap2 Pesadilla en las sombras

"PESADILLA EN LA OSCURIDAD" 

Ya habían pasado dos semanas de desde que Zuriel, Gabriel y Abel habían llegado al cuarte, en poco tiempo los gemelos se adaptaron a la vida del cuartel, Lenalee y Miranda se ofrecieron para dar clases a los dos niños, ya que la división científica estaban mas preocupados en sus inocencias que en que estudiaran, aunque al poco tiempo Komui caía en depresión cada tarde cuando Zuriel enviaba a los niños a dormir la siesta y aprovechaba el tiempo libre para practicar con el violín algo que, cautivo a las chicas del cuartel, de modo que Lenalee y Miranda junto con algunas enfermeras se pasaban cada tarde escuchando las piezas que aquel joven pelirrojo tocaba para ellas.

El general Cross, aunque pasaba algo de tiempo con sus hijos seguía siendo el mismo ya que debido a que al estar con ellos no podía beber ni fumar, se encerraba en alguna parte para hacerlo, también aunque mal disimulaba, no tenia mucha paciencia con los pequeños, en especial con Abel quien era el mas rebelde, pues cualquier cosa quería hacerlo el solo, en una ocasión durante la cena el general decidió dejar que su hijo cortara su propia carne, lo que termino con el corte volando directamente a la cara de su padre y como daño colateral la sopa se derramo sobre la mesa.

Allen estaba en el patio entrenando con Lavi, durante todo aquel tiempo, solo había hablado con Zuriel un par de veces, pero siempre que este le preguntaba a Allen acerca de cómo fue su entrenamiento con su padre, el peliblanco se escapaba del tema de manera casi acrobática, pues una cosa era decirle a otras personas sobre las salvajadas que padeció por culpa de su maestro, pero contárselas a su hijo, bueno eso era algo que no quería hacer, mas por que al parecer se llevaban bien, no quería ser el quien le revelara la naturaleza maligna de su padre.

_ Lavi todo ha estado muy tranquilo, casi parece que los akumas se han calmado_ Allen se secaba el sudor con el dorso del brazo mientras se acercaba a una banca por una botella de agua.  
>_ Si, demasiado diría yo, aunque los buscadores si que han tenido trabajo, han estado siendo enviados a varias misiones, así que no dudo que dentro de poco nos caiga mas trabajo del que podamos manejar. Lavi tomo en el aire la botella que Allen le arrojo, con un además le dio las gracias y se sentó en la banca, para tomar un descanso.<br>_ Oye Allen, ¿Que no son esos los hijos de tu maestro?_ Lavi señalo a los gemelos, Gabriel estaba acuclillada junto a un pilar, mientras que Abel estaba de pie junto a ella, la niña tenia el rostro oculto entre las manos y el pequeño se podía ver su expresión de angustia. Los dos amigos se acercaron, y pronto se dieron cuenta que Gabriel estaba llorando, y Abel se resistía a dejar que las lagrimas se le escaparan, ambos tenían el brazo izquierdo descubierto y una gasa al la altura del codo por la parte interna del brazo. 

_ ¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué están llorando?_ Lavi se arrodillo para estar a la altura de los niños.  
>_ ¡Yo no estoy llorando!_ Abel le grito enojado a Lavi quien se disculpo con un ademán, lo que pareció calmar al pequeño.<br>_ Bueno entonces ¿Que les sucede a ustedes dos?_ Allen también se acerco para ver que ocurría ya que no era muy común ver a los gemelos en ese estado.  
>_ No me gusta la división científica_ Gabriel se enjuago las lagrimas que no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas_ Hoy nos han pinchado muchas veces, me duele mi brazo.<br>La niña les mostró el brazo que al igual que su hermano tenia la venda, Lavi movió un poco aquel vendaje y debajo pudo ver algunas manchas de sangre en la venda y en la piel varios moretones, Allen reviso también el vendaje de Abel estaba un poco peor que el de su hermana, seguramente se había movido, cuando le clavaban las agujas.  
>_ ¿Y donde esta su hermano?, ¿El sabe de esto?_ A toda respuesta los dos niños agacharon la cabeza, Lavi cargo a Gabriel y Allen a Abel y se dirigieron a buscar al general o Zuriel, aquello les parecía algo terrible, pues aunque fuesen exorcistas aun eran niños como para que los tuvieran así.<p>

No tardaron en encontrar a Zuriel, pues sus gritos se escuchaban hasta afuera del despacho de Komui, al parecer si sabia lo que había ocurrido en la división científica con los gemelos, de imprevisto la puerta se abrió, el joven pelirrojo solio echo una fuera tras de el Komui tenia el rostro pálido, cuando Zuriel vio a Allen y a Lavi con los gemelos en brazos se acerco a ellos y sin decir nada literalmente arrebato a los niños de los brazos de los exorcistas.  
>_ Zuriel, cálmate esto se va a solucionar, hablare con el equipo_ Komui se acerco al joven quien lo miro con expresión amenazados lo que hizo detenerse en seco al supervisor.<br>_ No me pidas que me calme, y mas le vale a tu equipo y a ti que esto no se repita de nuevo, mis hermanos no son ratas de laboratorio para que les traten así, si el resto de tus exorcistas permiten semejantes salvajadas yo no, bien sabes que puedo detenerlos por las buenas o por las malas._ Zuriel se encamino hacia los dormitorios, en la puerta el general Cross le cerro el paso a su hijo.  
>_ Esas advertencias tuyas no parecen nada amables._ El general no miraba a Zuriel si no a Komui, pero era evidente que intentaba provocar al pelirrojo.<br>_ No son advertencias, es una promesa, y tu deberías estar mas al pendiente de los que les hacen a tus hijos. _Zuriel aparto de manera violenta a su padre con el hombro y siguió su camino hecho una furia.

Komui soltó un largo y margo suspiro, su rostro estaba empapado de sudor y sus manos temblaban sin control, el general miro a los presentes y encendiendo un cigarrillo se marcho en la dirección contraria a la que habían tomado sus hijos.

_ Komui, ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Qué les paso a los gemelos en la división científica?_ Allen estaba impresionado y un tanto asustado por la actitud de Zuriel.  
>_ Allen, Lavi… bueno los chicos han estado revisando sus inocencias y pues necesitaban muestras de sangre de los niños pero creo que se pasaron un tanto._ Komui se pasaba la mano por la cabeza pues sentía que todo aquello le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.<br>_ ¿Se pasaron un tanto? Yo digo que demasiado, pero ¿Que es lo que están haciendo con ellos en la división científica?_ Lavi entendía que aquellos niños eran algo especial pero no comprendía el por que someterlos a tantas pruebas.  
>_ Bueno verán, esos niños nacieron con la inocencia ya implantada, y como saben pueden usarla de varios modos y dominan más de una, si pudiéramos saber como fue que ocurrió eso, seguro que no tendríamos tantos problemas para encontrar personas compatibles con la inocencia._ Komui se disculpo y regreso a su despacho, Lavi y Allen comprendían que lo que buscaban en la división científica era para el bien de la guerra que tenían contra el conde del milenio, pero quienes mas sufrirían por todo aquello sin duda serian Abel y Gabriel.<p>

Durante la cena ni Zuriel ni los gemelos parecieron por el comedor, a Allen le pareció extraño, de modo que al terminar su cena, se dirigió al dormitorio de Zuriel llevando la cena de los tres, antes de que pudiera tocar a la puerta del dormitorio escucho un fuerte grito, Allen no espero y entro en la habitación, Abel estaba peleando con su hermano mayor quien le estaba colocando una compresa fría en el brazo donde se extendían los moretones.  
>_ Allen_ Gabriel miro a Allen y de inmediato sus hermanos guardaron silencio.<br>_ Hola, vi que no bajaron a cenar así que pensé en traerles algo_ Allen entro cerrando la puerta tras de si, Zuriel se pudo de pie y tomo la bandeja.  
>_ Te lo agradezco mucho Allen, no me fije en la hora_ El pelirrojo le agradeció.<br>_ Seguro jamás te hubieras fijado en la hora con lo enfadado que estabas._ La pequeña Gabriel dijo aquella frase que le cayo como balde de agua fría a su hermano.  
>_ Parece que ella es la voz de la razón de los tres.<br>_ Ella solo es molesta, solo por que es niña cree que es mas inteligente que mi hermano y yo_ Abel miraba a su hermana con gesto de fastidio.

_ No es que sea molesta ni que sea más inteligente, solo es que tú te comportas como un chiquillo._ al escuchar las palabras de Gabriel, el pequeño se levanto de la cama y sin previo aviso tomo la compresa fría y la puso de golpe sobre el brazo lastimado de su hermana, quien no pudo evitar dar un grito y patalear.  
>_ Te tengo una noticia, tú también eres una chiquilla_ La sonrisa traviesa de Abel solo podía decir una cosa: que le había ganado esa discusión a su hermana.<br>_ Ya basta, Abel eso estuvo mal, ya siéntense los dos en la cama por favor._ los gemelos obedecieron a su hermano y este les sirvió la cena que Allen les trajo.  
>_ Allen disculpa por lo de esta tarde, en verdad, no quería comportarme como lo hice_ Zuriel se sentó e invito a Allen a hacerlo a lo que el peliblanco tomo asiento junto a el.<br>_ Está bien, si yo tuviera hermanos y los hubieran lastimado también me podría así de furioso_ Allen le dedico una sonrisa a lo que Zuriel suspiro profundamente.  
>_ Si pero eso no quita que no fue bueno el modo en que los trate a ti y a Lavi, ustedes solo querían ver que yo estuviera enterado de lo que les paso, me alegro que se preocuparan por ellos, me hace sentir un poco mas tranquilo de este lugar.<br>_ Si, aquí todos somos como una familia_ Allen recordaba lo mucho que se preocupaban los unos por los otros.  
>_ Tal vez, pero quizás en esta familia no aya lugar para nosotros, no mientras nos sigan viendo como especimenes._ el rostro de aquel joven tomo una expresión de amargura, la cual por un momento lo hizo verse igual a su padre.<br>_ Veras que todo va a estar bien y ustedes también podrán llamar a este lugar Hogar._ En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió y ahí estaba el general, miro primero a los gemelos y después a los dos jóvenes, con un movimiento les indico a ambos que salieran, Allen y Zuriel obedecieron este ultimo les dijo a los gemelos que continuaran con la cena antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si.

_ Los dos prepárense, mañana temprano partiremos tenemos una misión, no se retracen._ El general dio media vuelta dejando a los dos jóvenes en silencio.  
>_ Espera, ¿Quién se quedara con los gemelos? Después de lo de hoy no pienso dejarlos solos_ El general se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos, tomo a su hijo por la camisa y lo acerco hasta tenerlo a centímetros de si.<br>_ Ellos estarán bien, o yo mismo me are cargo si algo les pasa, mañana quiero verte listo para la misión, ahora eres un exorcista e hijo de un general, así que compórtate a la altura._ Tras estas palabras lo soltó y se retiro.  
>_ Maldición esto me da mala espina_ Zuriel se aliso la camisa y volteo a mirara Allen quien estaba acuclillado con un aura negra a su alrededor.<br>_ Allen, ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?  
>_ Una misión con el maestro… seguro moriremos, es seguro que moriremos mientras el bebe vino sobre nuestros cadáveres…_ Allen hablaba sobre las atrocidades que les deparaban en aquella misión.<br>_ Veo que has pasado momentos terribles a lado de mi padre, aunque cualquiera lo haría con un hombre como el, mujeriego, jugador, bebedor, irresponsable y demás cosas que seguro no terminaríamos de enumerar, pero se que volveremos vivos de esa misión, seguro le somos mas útiles vivos que muertos._ Allen salio de aquella aura se temor y volteo a mirar a Zuriel con los ojos como platos debido a aquellas palabras, el pelirrojo dibujo en su rostro una media sonrisa y se levanto _ Es mi padre y yo no soy tonto.

Allen se río junto con Zuriel, al cabo de un rato volvieron al cuarto los gemelos ya casi habían terminado la cena, Allen se retiro a dormir pues debía estar listo para la misión que les esperaba el día de mañana. 

Al día siguiente Allen se encontró con que no solo serian Zuriel su maestro y el, si no también irían Kanda y Lavi así como un grupo de buscadores, la misión consistía que tendrían que ir a explorar un territorio al oeste del Mediterráneo, al parecer en ese lugar se había registrado una gran concertación de akumas, posiblemente el enemigo estaba tramando algo, quizás un trozo de la inocencia se encontraba en aquel lugar, en poco tiempo todos estaban en el tren rumbo a su destino.  
>_ Zuriel, en verdad que te pareces a tu padre con ese uniforme, _Lavi miraba asombrado el parecido de los dos, mas por que Zuriel iba leyendo y se había puesto unas gafas.<br>_ Eso es obvio, es mi hijo que esperabas Junior_ El general estaba irritado a todas luces, en parte por que no le agradaban los viajes por tren y por que Zuriel tiro la botella de vino por la ventana diciéndole que era un general que se comportara a la altura, obviamente Zuriel había heredado algo de la malicia del general, aunque era evidente que solo la usaba contra su padre.  
>_ ¿Siempre con quien se quedaron los gemelos?_ Allen pregunto pues habían salido tan temprano que no los había visto.<br>_ Los deje dormidos en la habitación, les pedí a Lenalee y a Miranda que los cuidaran, al parecer ninguna tendría misión hasta que regresemos.  
>El camino fue bastante incomodo pues aunque Zuriel, Allen y Lavi platicaban durante el camino, Kanda y el general solo observaban, al llegar a su destino los exorcistas y el grupo de buscadores bajaron del tren y se encaminaron hacia el punto que les habían indicado, tenían suerte el camino era amplio de modo que pudieron llevar la carreta y así no tener que cargar con todo el equipo, en poco tiempo cayo la noche y el grupo decidió acampar, el grupo estaba reunido junto al a fogata en, era noche despejada y la luna menguante brillaba sobre ellos con una luz plateada.<p>

_ ¡Ha! ¿Cuanto es lo que falta para llegar a ese lugar?_ Lavi se estiraba en verdad el camino había sido muy largo y no podía creer que aun no llegaran.  
>_ Estamos dentro del rango del lugar donde se han visto los akumas, pero el sitio exacto es un par de kilómetros mas, así que descansaremos hoy y mañana continuaremos_ Kanda miraba el mapa, al verlo tan concentrado Lavi no pudo evitar jugar con el, por lo que se le recargo sobre la espalda y apoyo su cabeza sobre la cabeza de Kanda.<br>_ Yuu ¿Por que siempre tienes que ser tan serio? esto es como un campamento por que no asamos malvaviscos y contamos historias de terror_ Lavi hablaba de manera socarrona a lo que Kanda mostraba su expresión asesina. El resto de los presentes parecían muy divertidos al ver a Lavi jugando con Kanda y este ultimo con toda la intención de cortarlo con su espada.

Entonces fue cuando el ojo de Allen se acciono, y apareció un escuadrón de akumas nivel dos, de inmediato los buscadores y los exorcistas tomaron posiciones para la pelea, los akumas se lanzaron al ataque, los buscadores levantaron un escudo alrededor para protegerse, Zuriel se lanzo junto con Kanda al ataque pero los akumas se defendían bastante bien, el general Cross se quedo atrás solo observando, mientras Lavi y Allen atacaban a los otros akumas que buscaban un punto débil para atacar y causar el mayor daño.

_ Maestro no se quede ahí, ayúdenos_ Allen tenia problemas con los akumas.  
>_ Estúpido pupilo, ¿Qué acaso no puedes con unos cuantos nivel dos? Si los matan considerare en ayudarlos.<br>_ ¿E-está hablando enserio?_ Lavi palideció ante las palabras del general.  
>_ No es de extrañarse Lavi, mi maestro es peor que los akumas.<p>

Kanda y Zuriel consiguieron acabar con los akumas y se encaminaron a brindarles apoyo a sus compañeros, pero aquella batalla estaba apunto de ponerse peor, pues en el cielo aprecio un gran numero de akumas de nivel uno y dos, Zuriel desplegó sus dos inocencias para prepararse para la batalla y los buscadores aumentaron en nivel de sus escudos, eran demasiados akumas, los nivel dos arremetían contra los exorcistas, mientras los nivel uno hacían lo posible para derribar el escudo de los buscadores, en ese momento dos akumas de nivel dos se unieron a los nivel uno y lograron quebrantar la barrera, el general desenfundo su arma antiakuma pero antes de que pudiese siquiera apuntar, un circulo plateado dibujo un extenso arco en el aire destruyendo a varios akumas de nivel uno y tras aquel circulo una bandada de aves se elevo en dirección de los akuma haciendo retroceder a los nivel dos y eliminando a varios nivel uno, todo voltearon a mirar y ahí encima de la carreta estaban los gemelos vestidos con el uniforme de exorcistas, Abel sujetaba el arco en sus manos listo para lanzar el siguiente ataque, Gabriel levanto la mano para recibir a su hoz que regresaba. Todos estaban atónitos, que por poco y son derribados por los akumas, no había tiempo de nada debían eliminar la amenaza, los gemelos se unieron a la batalla al igual que el general en poco tiempo habían eliminado a todos los akumas. 

_ Ha estado genial_ Abel salto de la carreta para reunirse con su hermano.  
>_ El pelear con akumas no es genial_ Zuriel lo reprendió en cuanto el pequeño llego a su lado_ Pudieron salir heridos.<br>_ En realidad ustedes hubieran salido heridos si no hubiéramos detenido a esos akumas cuando destruyeron la barrera_ Gabriel se sentó en el borde de la carreta mirando a su hermano y al resto de los exorcistas.  
>_ Bien tienen cinco minutos para explicar como es que llegaron aquí, se supone que ambos deberían estar en el cuartel_ Zuriel estaba haciendo todo lo posible por calmarse, pues lo ultimo que deseaba era estar en una misión en donde sus hermanos corrían peligro.<br>_ Escuchamos que los enviarían a una misión y quisimos venir pero como no nos incluyeron nos escabullimos_ Abel tenia una amplia sonrisa que indicaba que todo aquello lo entusiasmaba mucho.  
>_ Como vimos que los buscadores llevarían esas cajas nos metimos en una para si no ser notados y esa fue idea mía_ Gabriel señalo las cajas que estaba atrás de ella.<br>_ Bueno la verdad son bastante listos, nadie los noto hasta ahora_ Lavi aplaudió el sigilo de los dos niños.  
>_ Si pero ustedes dos no deben estar aquí así que ahora mismo deben volver al cuartel._ Zuriel levanto a su hermano menor y se encamino hasta donde estaba su hermana, pero en ese momento el general le puso la mano en el pecho para detenerlo.<br>_ Ya es muy tarde para volver, tendremos que seguir la misión con ellos, nos guste o no_ Aquellas palabras dejaron a Zuriel helado, pues si en ese momento los akumas eran tan numerosos, cuando llegaran al lugar serian aun peor.  
>_ ¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loco? Solo tienen siete años, no pueden estar en una misión peligrosa como esta_ El joven no podía creer las palabras de su padre.<br>_ El general tiene razón, aun y cuando les enviáramos de regreso con uno de los buscadores como niñera, los akuma ya saben que están aquí, ellos solos no pueden contra un nivel dos, sería enviarlos a un peligro aun mayor_ Kanda mostraba con su tono de voz que no le agradaba la idea de tener niños en la misión pero no había mas remedio, el joven pelirrojo entendió que no tenia alternativa.

Debido a que era seguro que en aquel lugar los akumas los encontrarían deberían moverse a otro punto, lo hicieron lo mas pronto que pudieron, y en poco tiempo estaban en movimiento de nuevo, Lavi y Allen veían como los niños se comportaban a la altura de un exorcista, no se habían quejado ni por la hora, ni por el echo de que tenían que caminar al mismo ritmo que los demás, en cierto momento Zuriel intento cargarlos para que descansaran pero ambos declinaron y continuaron andando.  
>_ Vaya, para ser tan pequeños se comportan como todos unos exorcistas, aunque me pregunto ¿Como consiguieron los uniformes de sus tallas?_ Lavi miraba a los pequeños quienes portaban los uniformes como los de ellos pero en miniatura, Gabriel llevaba en el pelo una diadema con la cruz de la rosa lo que le daba un aspecto de muñeca<br>_ Abel estuvo molestando a los de la división científica desde que vio el uniforme de Allen y no desistió hasta que nos entregaron un juego de uniformes de nuestra talla_ La pequeña miro a su hermano quien se irguió antes de hablar.  
>_ Que esperabas, somos exorcistas también debemos portar un uniforme igual que los demás_ Aquella reacción saco una sonrisa en los presentes, pues por un momento sentían como si toda aquella guerra contra el conde fuera solo una aventura como lo era para aquel pequeño pelirrojo.<p>

Los akuma no tardaron en dar con ellos, esta vez se encontraban en un lugar mas cerrado de modo que los siete exorcistas se alejaron del grupo de buscadores para así atraer la atención de los akumas, corrieron hasta un claro para poder pelear, Zuriel le indico a los gemelos que se mantuvieran ocultos, al ser en su mayoría akumas de segundo nivel, ellos no podrían hacer gran cosa, de modo que a regañadientes los gemelos obedecieron a su hermano. 

De nueva cuenta los exorcistas se enfrascaron en la batalla, esta vez el general entro en combate desde el principio, era evidente que con sus hijos ahí no deseaba correr ningún riesgo, pero no contaban con que otro grupo de akumas les atacaran desde abajo abriendo un agujero en el suelo, era al parecer un túnel, los gemelos al ver que las cosas se complicaban decidieron desobedecer a su hermano y entrar a la batalla, al darse cuenta Zuriel se lanzo para proteger a sus hermanos, dejando a Kanda luchando solo, Allen al ver lo que ocurría, trato de acercarse lo mas posible para apoyar a Kanda, el general Cross y Lavi al parecer no se habían dado cuenta que los niños estaban en la batalla, fue entonces que Lavi en un intento por despejar a los akumas desplegó su martillo y uniendo los sellos de fuego y relámpago lazo el ataque.

Pero aquello quizás fue el error más grande, ya que si bien el ataque tuvo el efecto deseado, el suelo alrededor de donde estaba en túnel por el que habían salido los akumas comenzó a desmoronarse abriendo el túnel aun más, lo que desequilibro a Allen, Kanda, Zuriel y los gemelos, los cinco cayeron dentro de aquel hueco, Lavi y el general Cross los vieron caer en aquella oscuridad sin poder hacer nada, pues aun había akumas, rodeándolos debían confían en sus habilidades y que salieran bien de aquel apuro.

La caída fue pesada pero gracias a la inocencia de Gabriel pudieron salir ilesos, pues logro materializar a una enorme águila que si bien no podía levantar el vuelo con el peso de todos, suavizo la caída, el lugar estaba bastante oscuro después de un momento en que sus ojos lograron acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, se dieron cuenta que aquel túnel era una entrada a lo que parecía la entrada de una mansión sepultada, el lugar donde estaban parados era al parecer un jardín muerto, podían verse el lugar donde estaban los troncos muertos de los árboles y el lugar donde en algún momento la tierra había dado vida a las flores ahora era un suelo muerto de rocas. 

_ Parece que la caída fue demasiado grande, es casi imposible subir_ Allen miraba el hueco sobre ellos, la salida estaba tan lejos que era un circulo pequeño en el cielo y las paredes eran totalmente verticales como para pensar en escalarlas.  
>_ Pues tendremos que volver con Lavi y el general, quizás con esa inocencia en forma de ave podemos subir uno por uno._ Kanda miro hacia arriba y después a Gabriel.<br>_ Eso es imposible, aunque su inocencia tiene el poder de levantar el vuelo con el peso de un adulto, no ira muy lejos sin ella, tendría que hacer el viaje, junto con la persona que lleve, eso solo la llevaría al limite, esa forma es una de las mas poderosas que tiene, ya ha gastado suficiente energía en convocarla, no conseguirá subir con peso extra.  
>Ante la explicación de Zuriel, Kanda miro mas atentamente a la niña, si bien se notaba tranquila, podía darse cuenta de una ligera palidez en su rostro.<br>_ ¿Entonces que haremos? Tenemos que volver papá esta solo y esos akumas pueden traer a mas_ Abel miro a su hermano y después a Kanda y Allen, tenia la mirada encendida.  
>_ No esta solo, mi maestro esta con Lavi además que es bastante fuerte, dudo que unos akumas de nivel uno y dos puedan con el._ Allen buscaba tranquilizar al pequeño, pues se daba perfecta cuenta que no conocía el poder de su padre.<br>_ De igual modo tenemos que salir de este lugar, los akumas salieron de aquí, de modo que debieron entrar por algún lado, lo mejor es movernos, si los akumas deciden venir somos blanco fácil.  
>Allen y Kanda entendían la urgencia de Zuriel pues aquel lugar podía estar plagado de akumas, debían estar preparados, en ese momento Timcampy salio volando de la chaqueta de Allen y de el salio la voz del general Cross.<br>_ ¿Están vivos?_ Su voz sonaba agitada quizás debido al a batalla.  
>_ Ma-maestro, estamos todos bien, pero no creo que podamos subir, quizá Lavi pueda ayudarnos con su martillo a salir de a qui_ Allen sentía una oleada de esperanza de que dentro de poco saldrían ese embrollo.<br>_ No lo creo, Junior esta herido, se ha roto el hombro así que tendrán que pensar en otra forma de salir._ Al escuchar aquello Allen enmudeció, Zuriel tomo a Timcampy para hablar con su padre.  
>_ Haremos lo que podamos, pero dinos cual es la situación, que tienes aya arriba, aquí abajo esta lo que parecen ser unas ruinas, no se si sepas algo al respecto_ El joven pelirrojo miraba a su alrededor para informar sobre el lugar.<br>_ Idiota, están en el lugar al que nos dirigíamos, así es que es seguro que se encontraran con casi todos los akumas que aun no nos atacaron, así que salgan de ahí lo mas rápido que puedan y vean el por que de la concentración de tantos akumas._ El general sonaba mas tranquilo, lo que hizo que el semblante de Zuriel se encendiera, pero no dijo nada pues era inútil discutir en esas circunstancias.  
>_ Allen, Kanda_ Al escuchar sus nombres los dos jóvenes se acercaron al Golem dorado para escuchar lo que el general tenia que decirles._ Si algo les ocurre a mis hijos me encargare de que paguen por su estupidez, así que mas les vale traerlos a salvo a los tres._ El general Cross corto la comunicación, Zuriel y los gemelos se quedaron viendo a los exorcistas pues ambos estaban en shock tras escuchar la amenaza del general, quizas era un hombre mesquino pero ese hombre mesquino tenia tres hijos a los cuales ahora debían proteger, si no deseaban padecer el infierno en vida antes de morir.<br>_ Padre… Aun no te das cuenta que ya no soy un niño_ Zuriel suspiro y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de sus compañeros los saco de aquel estado_ Vámonos no podemos perder mas tiempo y lo mejor que pueden hacer es ignorar lo que diga el viejo general. 

Allen pensaba seriamente en lo que les esperaba, seria quizas la misión mas peligrosa y la mas complicada de todas en las que había estado hasta ahora y seguro pasaría mucho antes que alguna otra la superara, pues no solo estaba en el sitio mas peligroso, si no que además su compañero era Kanda, la persona que si pudiera lo cortaría en mil pedazos con su espada y eso por decir lo menos pues ahora era responsable de la seguridad de los hijos de su maestro que lo mataría de la manera mas tortuosa si algo les ocurría, quizá el único punto a favor era Zuriel, aunque igual no podía contar mucho con el pues antes que nada para el pelirrojo estaban sus hermanos, como lo vio en la lucha antes de caer, dejo a Kanda sin apoyo al ver a sus hermanos, era comprensible pero igual era una desventaja, el peliblanco solo pedía que las cosas no empeoraran demasiado. 

Hola soy Madaraki

Los exorcistas avanzas a través de las ruinas, encontrándose con algunos peligros, los gemelos dan muestras de sus habilidades y Zuriel comienza a pensarse un poco mas seriamente sobre quien necesita mas de quien. Road, arriba al lugar al enterarse que Allen esta presente y Tykki Mikk se siente aburrido.

El próximo capitulo

Juego de azar: La danza de las mariposas y la melodía de plata. 


	3. Cap3 Juego de azar

"JUEGO DE AZAR: LA DANDZA DE LAS MARIPOSAS Y LA MELODIA DE PLATA" 

Las primeras estancias que encontraron en las ruinas parecían casa de espantos, pues de las paredes colgaban marcos con lo que en algún momento enmarcaban pinturas pero ahora la tela de estas estaba desgarraba y en el piso podían verse trozos de muebles, sobre lo que parecía ser una chimenea, había un enorme espejo roto lo cual venia a completar el ambiente.  
>_ No me gusta este lugar siento que aparecerán bichos corriendo por el suelo_ Gabriel estaba pegada a la pierna de Kanda sujetándose de su pantalón, a este no parecía molestarle del todo, quizás por la situación en la que se encontraban.<br>_ Tonta, le temes a los bichos pero no a los akuma, eres extraña_ Su hermano la miraba con gesto burlón, y como respuesta su hermana le mostró la lengua.  
>_ Ya no discutan, si sale un bicho lo pisas y si aparece un akuma peleamos, así que estén alerta recuerden que estamos en territorio enemigo._ Zuriel, andaba enfrente del grupo, esperaba encontrar una salida antes de que los akuma los encontraran a ellos, pero aquel lugar parecía inmenso, cada cámara y cada pasillo parecía interminable y el peligro podía aparecer en cualquier rincón, fue al entrar en otra cámara que el ojo de Allen se activo, no querían comenzar una pelea, de modo que Zuriel tomo a su hermano y Kanda a Gabriel y se ocultaron aprovechando al oscuridad del lugar y que la cámara en la que se encontraba tenia varios muebles grandes que les ayudaban a ocultarse mejor.<p>

Pocos segundos después entraron un par de Akumas de nivel dos escoltando a un hombre alto y con traje, se trataba de Tykki Mikk, aquello era malo, no solo había un numero enorme de Akumas si no que también se encontraba en el lugar un miembro del a familia de Noe, esto venia a complicar las cosas, pues si un Noe estaba presente ahí eso quería decir que si fallaban no solo sus inocencias si no también sus vidas corrían peligro.

_ Bien entonces dicen que en la parte de arriba hay dos exorcistas y un grupo de buscadores, y que otros tres exorcistas cayeron aquí, ¿Están seguros que uno de ellos era Allen Walker?_ Tykki miro a los Akumas que estaban con el, los cuales asintieron con nerviosismo.  
>_ Entonces arriba están dos exorcistas, uno es el chico pelirrojo aprendiz de Bookman, el otro es el general Cross.<br>_ No lo sabemos señor_ uno de los Akuma se apresuro a contestar_ Es que aquí abajo junto con Allen Walker, vimos caer también un exorcista pelirrojo.  
>_ ¿Entonces Cross esta aquí abajo?<br>_ No señor, arriba también hay un exorcista pelirrojo.  
>Tykki frunció el entrecejo, aquello estaba incomodándolo pues el general era uno de los objetivos del Conde del Milenio, pero ahora después de perder a un gran numero de Akumas, venían a decirles que no sabían donde estaba Cross pues había dos y atacar a ciegas era el peor error que podía cometer pues era bien sabido que Cross Marian era alguien peligroso. El Noe respiro profundamente para calmarse un poco, camino un poco por la estancia y después sin mirar a los dos Akumas coloco las manos en su espalda.<br>_ Dicen que no saben si Cross Marian esta arriba en el bosque o aquí abajo…De modo que tenemos dos grupos de exorcistas y en cualquiera de ellos podría estar… Quiero que vigilen al grupo que esta arriba y en cuanto sepan si es Cross háganmelo saber y el otro grupo, sepárenlo, intenten que se pierdan en las cámaras así, si Cross esta aquí será mas fácil dejarlo pedido hasta que sus fuerzas se vean mermadas.  
>Los Akumas salieron a cumplir las órdenes de su líder, Tykki se quedo un momento, se sentó en un sillón viejo que tenia una pata rota y el tapizado raído, al sentarse una nubecilla de polvo se levanto y se poso sobre su traje, aquello pareció no importarle al Noe, saco un cigarrillo y fumo tranquilamente, en la mente del joven daba vueltas el fastidio de aquella misión, no era su estilo esperar metido en un agujero, prefería cazar a su presa, pero el Conde había ordenado aquella misión así que no le quedaba de otra, se levanto de un salto de aquel sofá y salio del lugar, iría a buscar que hacer, y esperaba que ojala no tardaran mucho en hacer que los exorcistas se perdieran así podría divertirse cansándolos, quizás dejaría a Allen Walker al final para divertirse mas.<p>

Cuando por fin vieron que ya no vendría nadie los cinco salieron de sus escondites, se miraron unos a otros, todos habían escuchado claramente lo que se había dicho hacia unos momentos.  
>_ Parece que tienen algo grande aquí_ Allen miro a sus compañeros que asintieron.<br>_ Lo mejor será que avisemos al general, Brote de habas dame el Golem_ Kanda extendió la mano y Allen le entrego a Tymcampi, pero Gabriel se lo arrebato de las manos a Kanda.  
>_ ¿Qué te pasa, eso no es un juguete?_ Kanda intento quitarle el Golem a la niña, pero esta lo taladro con la mirada, de modo que respiro profundamente para calmarse y agachándose para poder esta a la altura la pequeña le extendió la mano para que le entregara al Golem dorado._Es importante, así que dámelo por favor.<br>_ Es que acaso no escucharon, ellos creen que Zuriel es mi papá, si lo llamas y ellos escuchan, sabrán que esta aya arriba._ Las palabras de la niña tenían sentido, quizás ella no quería poner en riesgo a su padre, pero para ellos aquello era una oportunidad de confundir al enemigo.  
>_ Bien no lo llamaremos, pero entonces ¿Que haremos? Ellos buscaran separarnos para que nos perdamos, eso quiere decir que este lugar debe ser bastante grande._ Zuriel miro a sus hermanos al escuchar las palabras de Allen, era evidente que estaba preocupado si se separaban.<br>_ Entonces traten de no separarse_ Kanda dejo zanjada la cuestión, y les indico a los demás que debían continuar.

Salieron con cautela y se encaminaron por un largo pasillo, el cual tenía algunas entradas a otras cámaras, pero las pasaron por alto al ver que ninguna parecía tener salida, al llegar al final de aquel pasillo, se dieron cuenta por que Tykki confiaba en separarlos y hacerlos que se perdieran, aquel lugar parecía un verdadero laberinto, había varios caminos, algunos daban a cuevas otro a lo que parecía ser entradas a construcciones en ruinas.  
>_ Esto no pinta bien… Gabriel, que tu zoológico sirva de algo y nos saque de aquí_ Abel le dio un codazo a su hermana.<br>_ ¿Cómo nos va a ayudar un tigre o un águila aquí? _ Allen miro a los dos pequeños con interés pues al parecer tenían más de un truco bajo la manga.  
>_ No solo puede usar esas dos formas, casi cualquier animal que ha visto en su vida puede convocarlo en forma de inocencia, ¿Recuerdan que se los dije antes? Y cada uno tiene características especiales, algunos tienen la propiedad de rastrear a los Akumas_ Zuriel explico aquello, pero su expresión daba a pensar que no le parecía una buena idea.<br>_ Bien, entonces ¿Crees poder tener algo en tu repertorio que nos ayude a salir de aquí?_ Kanda se agacho junto a la pequeña, quien asintió, en un instante materializo un enorme lobo gris.  
>_ ¿Por qué a ese perro? Hubieras traído a la lagartijota es mucho mas genial._ Abel se quejo al ver que su hermana había convocado a aquel enorme canino.<br>_ El chiste es salir de aquí no buscar un animal genial y es un cocodrilo no una lagartijota, además el no puede rastrear, solo atacar_ Gabriel se monto en el enorme lobo_ Si los Akumas usan el mismo camino para salir será fácil encontrar el camino, el rastro será el mas fuerte.

La pequeña dio la indicación al animal el cual comenzó a andar olfateando el aire y el suelo, los demás le seguían de cerca, teniendo cuidado de su entorno y sobre todo de no separarse y así no caer en la trampa que Tykki planeaba para ellos, pronto aquel enorme animal encontró el rastro y comenzó a andar cada vez mas rápido, los demás tenían que correr par no pederlo, con suerte podrían salir de ahí en poco tiempo.

Mientras tanto en el exterior el general Cross se encontraba con los nervios de punta, los rastreadores se habían reunido con el y Lavi este ultimo estaba un poco mejor, los dolores iban y venían pero en general estaba bien auque si se desataba una batalla, seria prácticamente inútil.

_ General, debemos encontrar un lugar donde refugiarnos aquí somos sumamente vulnerables_ El general pareció no escuchar al joven que le hablo, Lavi se acerco y con un ademán le indico que se retirara.  
>_ General, de nada sirve que nos quedemos aquí, si mas Akumas nos atacan solo gastaremos energías, Allen y los demás nos necesitan.<br>Lavi podía ver al general totalmente inmóvil pero en su mirada podía notarse que los pensamientos pasaban a toda velocidad.  
>_ Muy bien buscaremos un lugar donde ocultarnos_ El general volteo la mira al enorme agujero en el cual habían caído sus hijos, soltó un amargo suspiro, tenía los puños apretados, en su mente las ideas le martilleaban pues si bien jamás se considero un padre modelo, al menos, siempre le consolaba la idea de que sus hijos estaban a salvo, y ahora los tres se encontraban quien sabe en donde y totalmente rodeados de peligros, quería confiar en su hijo mayor, quería confiar en Allen y en Kanda, pero simplemente no podía, en verdad deseaba estar a lado de ellos, saber que ocurría, poder tener la situación en sus manos.<p>

Tykki seguía aburrido, se había quedado tumbado en una de las cámaras de aquellas ruinas, fue entonces que apareció Road.  
>_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Tikky miro a la pequeña.<br>_ Pues un pajarito me dijo que aquí hay algo que me interesa, así que vine a ver que tan cierto es_ La pequeña esbozo una sonrisa traviesa.  
>_ No, no me vengas que has venido hasta aquí solo por Allen Walker_ el Noe se paso las manos por el rostro a lo que Roan soltó una risa divertida.<br>_ Entonces si esta a aquí, será divertido volver a verlo_ Road dio saltos por toda la estancia.  
>_ Oye, ¿El conde sabe que estas acá?_ La joven puso una sonrisa socarrona, lo que indicaba que el conde no estaba ni enterado._ Ya te dije que uno de estos días el conde va a molestarse por que te escapas a cada rato.<p>

Aunque no le agradaba la idea de que por los caprichos de Road el conde pudiera llamarle la atención al menos las cosas serian un poco mas divertidas con ella por ahí, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar a que los Akumas le informaran que se había separado el grupo para comenzar a jugar, aunque por alguna extraña razón seguía estando incomodo con la presencia del general Cross y que no supieran decirles en donde estaba exactamente, ese hombre era peligroso.

Mientras tanto en los túneles los exorcistas aun seguían a Gabriel y su lobo, al parecer el rastro de los Akumas era un poco confuso pues en ocasiones el animal se quedo confundido en algunos cruces.  
>_ Creo que esto no esta funcionando del todo_ Gabriel bajo del lomo del animal y miro a los demás.<br>_ ¿Estas segura? ¿Crees que estamos dando vueltas en círculos o que nos hemos perdido?_ Allen respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo de seguirle el paso al lobo.  
>_ No, si hemos estado avanzando pero estos túneles son demasiado intrincados para que salgamos pronto.<br>_ Kanda ¿Como es que sabes que no hemos pasado por el mismo lugar?_ Zuriel se seco el sudor con la manga.  
>_ No soy idiota, he dejado marcas en las paredes, no he vuelto a ver ninguna, Gabriel lo esta haciendo bien pero a estas alturas es evidente que no saldremos pronto.<br>En ese momento escucharon que algo o alguien se acercaban, de inmediato se agazaparon a la pared, se trataba de un Akuma de segundo nivel, pero estaba usando su forma humana, Allen se percato al usar su ojo.  
>_ Que hacemos si peleamos vendrán mas y en este lugar será fácil que nos acorralen._ Allen pensaba en cual seria la mejor opción, el Akuma se acercaba cada vez mas tenia que pensar rápido. Entonces una melodía de flauta se escucho en el aire, el Akuma que venia hacia ellos se detuvo como si fuera un juguete que se hubiera quedado sin baterías.<br>Aquella música que había paralizado al Akuma era Abel quien la tocaba, usando una flauta transversal plateada.  
>_ Bueno, Gabriel no es la única con una inocencia útil._ El pequeño sonrío satisfecho por la expresión de asombro en los rostros de Allen y Kanda.<br>_ Es un nivel dos, no puedes destruirlo_ Zuriel reprendió a su hermano, el pequeño se cruzo de brazos.  
>_ Yo no quiero destruirlo, quiero que nos saque de aquí, y si alguien sabe como salir ese es un Akuma._ Abel se acerco al Akuma y tocando una corta melodía saco de su trance a aquel ser.<br>_ Bien, quiero que nos lleves a la salida de este lugar._ El Akuma asintió y comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la anteriormente los había guiado Gabriel.  
>_ Es impresionante que pueda controlar a un Akuma_ Allen miraba con asombro la proeza del pequeño.<br>_ No lo esta controlando del todo, así que estén alertas, si consigue una oportunidad podría a tacarnos.  
>_ ¿Que quieres decir Zuriel?_ Kanda miro al pelirrojo quien estaba bastante tenso.<br>_ Mi padre puede modificar Akumas para que le obedezcan, pero lo que hace Abel no es nada parecido, su melodía puede paralizar Akumas y destruirlos, eso con un nivel uno, pero este es un nivel dos, solo le provoca daños menores y sobre todo dolor y confusión, por eso obedece, te aseguro que en este momento ese Akuma solo esta esperando la oportunidad de atacar para liberarse de la melodía.  
>Al escuchar aquello, Allen y Kanda comprendieron el riesgo y se prepararon para cualquier eventualidad. Al llegar a un cruce el Akuma giro pero el Lobo de Gabriel ladro y jalo a la niña hacia el lado contrario.<br>_ Creo que debemos ir hacia acá_ Gabriel señalo la dirección que indicaba el lobo.  
>_ Seguro ese perro esta confundido, es mas seguro seguir al Akuma.<br>_ Por ahora sigamos a Abel creo que no perdemos nada_ Allen le sonrío a la niña que dando un bufido de disgusto monto en el lobo y siguió el camino que indicaba, pero a los pocos minutos las cosas cambiaron pues de pronto el suelo bajo sus pies se desgajo haciendo que Kanda, Abel y Zuriel cayeran, Gabriel y Allen lograron librarla por muy poco ya que el lobo consiguió saltar hacia un terreno mas firme y sujeto a Allen con sus fauces, ahora Tykki había conseguido su objetivo de separar al grupo.  
>_ Allen ¿Estas bien?_ Gabriel miro a Allen ponerse de pie, el Akuma que los guío a aquella trampa había escapado, seguramente dentro de poco Tykki estaría enterado de donde estaban y sobre todo que quien estaba ahí no era el general Cross.<br>_ Tenemos que reunirnos con tu hermano y los demás, pero bajar por aquí seria muy arriesgado no sabemos a donde lleva esta caída._ Allen se sentía sumamente preocupado, pues aunque fuesen exorcistas una caída así podía matarlos y arriesgarse a bajar con Gabriel era demasiado.  
>_ Es por aquí, los exorcistas están por aquí._ Aquella voz era la señal de que debían salir de inmediato, el Akuma no habia tardado en traer refuerzos.<br>_ Vámonos no podemos quedarnos aquí, ya veremos la forma de encontrar a Kanda y a tus hermanos _ Allen apuro a la pequeña quien aun y con la preocupación y el miedo dibujados en el rostro obedeció y salieron huyendo. 

La caída pudo ser mortal, pero afortunadamente las habilidades de Kanda y Zuriel los mantuvieron a salvo y solo por un momento el mayor de los exorcistas agradeció que su hermana y Allen no hubiesen caído con ellos, pues hubiese sido más que seguro que alguno hubiese salido herido, habían caído en un segundo nivel, a diferencia de los túneles que estaban sobre ellos, estos parecían mas como corredores de calabozos, pues en las paredes habia flechas con una numeración, la que estaba mas cerca era 601-700, aquellos números no presagiaban mas que problemas por que si por una mala jugada del destino los números aumentaban solo quería decir que seria mas difícil que salieran de ahí, Kanda apresuro a los dos hermanos a que salieran de aquel lugar, lo mejor era moverse pues si el enemigo los encontraba tendrían que luchar y por el momento eso no parecía ser buena idea. 

Los tres salieron huyendo hacia donde el letrero les indicaba que estaba la serie de cien celdas, pero al llegar se encontraron con una sorpresa que tal que casi creyeron que la caída los habia matado y ellos no se dieron cuenta. Aquel lugar no parecía una prisión o un calabozo si no un enorme tablero de ajedrez, y frente a ellos al otro lado del tablero estaba un enorme trono y como quien no quiere la cosa, Tykki sentado con una pierna sobre el brazo del trono y el sombrero de copa cubriéndole los ojos, en su mano derecha tenia un par de dados que giraba entre sus dedos y la izquierda reposaba sobre el otro brazo del trono con un cigarrillo entre los dedos.  
>_ Que mal Allen Walker no esta con ellos_ Road salio de detrás del enorme trono e hizo un puchero al ver a los exorcistas.<br>_ Entonces debe estar por otro lado, no te preocupes ya lo encontraremos, por ahora no seamos descorteces con nuestros invitados_ Tikky se quito el sombrero y se levanto para mirar a sus tres "invitados"  
>_ ¿Quien es este tipo?_ Abel miro a Tikky como a un bicho raro<br>_ Este hombre, si es que se le puede llamar así, es parte de la familia de Noe_ Kanda miraba fijamente a Tikky quien esbozo una sonrisa.  
>_ Bueno Tikky si tu quieres jugar con ellos te los dejo, yo me voy a busca a Allen_ Dicho esto Road se fue dejando solo a Tikky con los exorcistas.<br>_Bien, entonces solo seremos nosotros caballeros. A ti ya te conocía_ El Noe señalo a Kanda_ Pero ustedes, son desconocidos para mi.  
>_ Si vas a pelear entonces dejémonos de palabrerías_ Kanda desenfundo su espada, listo para enfrentarse a su oponente.<br>_ Pero que impaciente, si supieras lo aburrido que he estado aquí, me concederías un poco de diversión en lugar de enfrascarnos en una lucha así sin mas.  
>Kanda perdió la paciencia y se dispuso a luchar pero en cuanto puso un pie en el tablero del cuadro que habia pisado se desprendieron varias mariposas negras, Zuriel desplegó su espada y elimino algunas, Kanda también lo hizo y retrocedió con el temor de que aparecieran más.<br>_ Si me hubieras dejado explicarte te hubiera dicho que este tablero no lo puedes cruzar tan fácilmente, solo jugando puedes cruzarlo, si pisas cualquier parte del tablero aparecerán estas mariposas carnívoras y será el fin para ustedes.  
>Tikky parecía satisfecho pues tenia a los exorcistas en la palma de su mano, hasta que escucho algunas notas dadas al azar, fue cuando se fijo en el pequeño que acompañaba a los dos exorcistas, una de sus mariposas revoloteaba cerca de el pero no lo atacaba y con cada nota que se desprendía de la flauta la mariposa parecía danzar alrededor del pequeño como examinándolo.<br>_ Niño esas cosas no son lindos bichitos, así que por que no mejor te alejas de ella antes de que te muerda la nariz_ el joven Noe miraba divertido al niño que ingenuamente seguía dando notas sin ton ni son a la mariposa, pero en un momento el pequeño pelirrojo unió tres notas y la mariposa salio disparada hacia Tikky golpeándolo de lleno en la frente y provocándole un pequeño rasguño, debido a la fuerza con que la mariposa golpeo la cabeza del Noe se rompió las y cayo moribunda al suelo.  
>_ ¿Qué ha sido eso?_ Kanda hablo en un susurro obviamente dirigiéndose a Zuriel.<br>_ Ni idea, jamás había visto ese tipo de insectos.  
>_ Parece que tus bichitos son como mini Akumas, aunque si les ponemos un nivel serian como nivel -100, son interesantes_ El pequeño dio un paso hacia el tablero y con mirada desafiante salto sobre una de las casillas liberando mas mariposas estas salieron revoloteando y de inmediato se lanzaron contra el pequeño, Zuriel se quedo petrificado al ver lo que su hermano menor hacía, Kanda activo su inocencia pero antes de blandir el primer ataque, la melodía de Abel inundo el lugar y las mariposas frenaron su ataque en seco y como lo hiciera la anterior comenzaron a revolotear a su alrededor sin hacerle ningún daño.<br>El rostro de Tikky era de completo asombro, aquellas mariposas que se suponía el mismo creaba y estaban bajo su total control ahora estaban hechizadas por ese niño como cual flautista de Hamelín y de nuevo como hiciera la anterior en un rápido compás de notas las mariposas atacaron a Tikky, quien en el ultimo momento se hizo a un lado y estas se estamparon contra el respaldo del trono quedando echas una lastima y fuera de combate. Ahora el rostro del Noe estaba empapado en sudor y en su rostro ya no estaba la sonrisa que hasta hace poco dibujaba, en su lugar tenia una expresión de asombro total.  
>_ Me pase de nuevo, estas cosas son demasiado frágiles y mueren rápidamente_ El pequeño observaba como las mariposas estaban muertas aplastadas como una mancha en la pared.<br>_ ¿Quien demonios eres, mocoso? ¿Qué que clase de mala broma es esta?_ Tikky señalo con ira contenida al pequeño quien como un artista frente a su publico se inclino en una reverencia, y alzando la mirada hacia el y mostrando una expresión feliz en su rostro sonrío ampliamente antes de responder.  
>_ Mi nombre es Abel, y soy un exorcista único y esto no es una broma, mi inocencia es la Melodía de Plata y al parecer este enorme tablero esta lleno de herramientas para mi. Al final tu juego se te ha volteado Noe. <p>

Abel comenzó de nuevo con la melodía de su flauta y dio un paso al frente liberando más mariposas esta vez el ataque no fue como el anterior ahora las mariposas se movía formando torbellinos e intentaban envolver a Tikky, este se movía para evitar a las mariposas, la melodía de Abel se hacia mas rápida hasta que de improviso Tikky se quedo quieto y las mariposas lo envolvieron en un torbellino oscuro que giraba mas y mas rápido, hasta que de pronto las mariposas cerraron aquel torbellino destruyéndose entre ellas, pero para sorpresa Tikky salio ileso de aquel ataque.  
>De un rápido movimiento el joven Noe estaba arrodillado frente Abel quien aun tenia la flauta en los labios, estaba mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, entonces lentamente coloco su mano en el pecho del pequeño y comenzó a atravesarlo, el rostro de Abel era totalmente serio, no movió ni un músculo, sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a los de Tikky.<br>_ Ingenuo jovencito, lo que has hecho ha sido una gran proeza, pero cometiste el peor error de tu corta vida al enfrentarte a mi, pero te daré una muerte digna, te lo mereces después de tal exhibición de habilidad._ Tikky espero un momento, podía percibir la respiración tranquila y rítmica del niño pero entonces en una corta exhalación, la flauta volvió a emitir su melodía, pero esta vez era mas lenta, aquella música le taladro los tímpanos y sin pensar en lo que hasta hace un instante estaba apunto de hacer saco la mano del pecho del niño y como un poseso que intenta acallar las voces de su cabeza, se llevo las manos a los oídos y se revolcó en el suelo, sintiendo como aquella melodía infernal le recorría el cerebro y cada nervio de su cuerpo, no entendía que era aquel niño, como era posible que tuviera el poder de hacerle eso a el, la música subió de tono y todo pensamiento se esfumo de su mente, todo lo que podía pensar era en alejarse de aquella melodía, de aquel niño de pupilas rojas, su cuerpo reacciono por si mismo y desapareció hundiéndose en el suelo dejando atrás a los tres exorcistas.  
>_ Eso ha sido muy peligroso, ese Noe es terrible, tiene la habilidad de atravesar cualquier cosa, ha matado a varios de los nuestros arrancándoles los órganos_ Kanda hablaba mientras Zuriel se acercaba a su hermano.<br>_ ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Pudo matarlo_ El pelirrojo tomo a su hermano en brazos, el pequeño respiraba agitadamente y sudaba mucho.  
>_ Pues si me hubiera enviado el programa del día te habría avisado, además ni tú esperabas que se arrojara a enfrentarlo como lo hizo, ¿Crees que este bien?_ Kanda se acerco y le paso la mano por la frente a Abel.<br>_ Estoy bien, ese hombre es demasiado fuerte, mas nos vale encontrar a Gabriel y a Allen antes de que el los encuentre primero… o lo que es peor, que regrese por nosotros_ El niño se recostó en el hombro de su hermano para descansar, sus palabras eran tan firmes y serias que Zuriel se estremeció al escucharlo.  
>_ Tu hermano es mas poderoso de lo que aparenta… y no solo me refiero a su inocencia._ Zuriel se quedo pensativo, Kanda le dio una palmada en el hombro indicándole que debían irse, de inmediato se pusieron en movimiento, ahora su prioridad era encontrar a Gabriel y a Allen, era una carrera contra el tiempo pues en aquella circunstancias podía ocurrir cualquier cosa. <p>

Hola soy Madaraki 

Tras el encuentro con Tikky, este comienza a preguntarse sobre quien es realmente ese niño, Road se encuentra con Allen y a Gabriel y comienza una competencia entre las niñas en la que Allen queda en medio y el general Cross comienza a perder la calma y decide ir a buscar a sus hijos.

El próximo capitulo:

Casa de muñecas 


	4. Cap4 Casa de muñecas

"CASA DE MUÑECAS" 

Allen huyo con Gabriel, hasta adentrarse en los túneles, que si bien parecía un suicidio, era lo mejor que podía hacer, pues al estar separados y el solo con la niña, no podía darse el lujo de pelear y poner en riesgo a la hija de su maestro, pero gracias a la buena fortuna lograron llegar a lo que parecía una antigua casa estilo francés, a diferencia del primer sitio en el que estuvieron, este se encontraba en mejores condiciones, los Akumas no parecían seguirlos, los habían perdido hacia buen rato, Allen decidió entrar en aquel lugar pues era mejor estar ocultos que a plena vista, al menos eso le daría tiempo de idear un plan para encontrar a Kanda y los demás. 

El peliblanco se sentó en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento y un poco de calma, a su lado Gabriel también se sentó y se acurruco a su lado tomándolo de la mano y rodeando su pequeño cuerpo con su brazo para sentirse segura, aquel gesto de temor provocó en el exorcista un encogimiento en el corazón, pues tal como lo imaginaba desde el principio Zuriel nunca se alejaba de los gemelos y en aquellas circunstancias en las que no solo estaban en una misión suicida, si no que también ellos habían quedados separados, seguramente la pequeña estaba aterrada pues a pesar de que Allen había convivido un poco con ella y sus hermanos seguía siendo alguien ajeno. 

_ Allen, hace frío_ Las palabras de la pequeña sacaron al exorcista de sus pensamientos.  
>_ Si, tienes razón, debe ser por la corriente de aire, será mejor que vayamos a otra habitación, además al estar menos visibles será mas difícil que nos encuentren_ Con estas palabras Allen se puso de pie y quitándose el saco para cubrir a Gabriel la tomo en brazos y se encamino hacia el interior del lugar.<br>_ Allen, ¿Crees que Yuu y mis hermanos estén bien?  
>_ ¿Yuu? Pues es seguro que están bien, pero mejor que Kanda no te escuche llamándolo así_ Allen arqueo las cejas pues sabia lo mucho que Kanda odiaba que lo llamaran Yuu.<br>_ Pero ese es su nombre, además es más fácil que el otro.

Allen no pudo evitar soltar una risa divertida, pues ella era pequeña y el pronunciar el nombre de Kanda le era un poco difícil, por otro lado dudaba que el exorcista pelinegro se atreviera a ponerse de modo tratándose de una niña, al llegar a una de las habitaciones del fondo, alguien llamo a Allen con una voz alegre y melosa, pero en cuanto el peliblanco entro y la luz de la estancia lo ilumino aquella quien estaba a punto de arrojársele a los brazos se detuvo en seco, su rostro grisáceo estaba inexpresivo y sus ojos oscuros fijos en la muñeca pelirroja que Allen sostenía entre sus brazos. 

_ Allen, ¿Se puede saber quien es esa niña?_ Road se puso las manos en la cintura evidente mente molesta, y su tono de voz era sumamente serio, muy contrastante con el tono infantil y juguetón que siempre usaba.  
>_ Road… pues ella…_ Allen estaba nerviosa pues no se esperaba encontrar ahí a Road y mucho menos que estuviera así, pero Gabriel poso sus deditos sobre los labios de Allen.<br>_ Mas bien ¿Quién eres tu niña?_ Allen se puso pálido pues Road era peligrosa y si algo la hacia enfurecer ardería Troya en ese mismo momento.  
>_ ¿Niña?_ El rostro de Road reflejo la sorpresa que sentía_ Yo soy la mayor de la familia de Noe, soy Road Camelot y Allen Walker me pertenece así que te exijo que te alejes de el.<br>Aquellas palabras hicieron que a Allen se le aflojaran las piernas, casi se sentía caer, Gabriel bajo de un salto de los brazos del exorcista y se acerco un poco a la joven que seguía en la misma postura pero con el enojo dibujado en sus finos labios.  
>_ Solo te diré que soy una exorcista, y date por bien servida por que no sabrás mas, además el no te pertenece así que deja de ser una niña boba y caprichosa.<br>El rostro de Gabriel mostraba una expresión similar a la de su padre cuando estaba por hacérselo pasar mal a alguien y Road no podía ni ocultar el coraje que sentía.  
>_ ¿Cómo me llamaste? Aquí la única boba eres tu, mocosa pelo de tomate_ Road le gritaba a Gabriel quien con un amplio ademán acomodo su larga cabellera en señal de que aquellos insultos no le molestaban.<br>_ Niñas, podrían calmarse las dos, el pelear no es bueno_ Allen intentaba calmar las cosas pues no quería que un incidente como el que ocurrió con Miranda se repitiera ahora con Gabriel quien seguramente no tendría la misma fuerza y resistencia que la depresiva exorcista.  
>_ Tu cállate_ Road estaba mas que furiosa y de un movimiento arrojo a Allen hasta un estante lleno de muñecos donde un enorme oso de felpa lo aprisiono en sus garras_ Esto es tu culpa Allen Walker, por traer a esta mocosa.<br>La joven Noe lanzo su ataque de velas contra la pequeña, pero en un movimiento Gabriel las alejo con su hoz, aquello no le hizo la menor gracia a Road quien cegada por la rabia comenzó a atacar a la pequeña exorcista quien fácilmente se las ingenio para salir ilesa, la Noe estaba mas que enfurecida y decidió atacar ahora con mas furia, Allen veía aquel espectáculo y casi se sentía morir, estaba completamente inmovilizado y nadie mas podría ayudar a Gabriel a menos que por obra de un milagro apareciera Kanda, Zuriel, Lavi o incluso estaría feliz de ver a su maestro con tal de que aquella pelea se detuviera.

En ese momento Gabriel invoco a uno de sus animales, esta vez a un armadillo gigante que al rodar arrojo a Road contra la pared y en un instante cambio a un gorila que aprisiono a la Noe, Allen estaba sorprendido pero aun así no se confiaba pues conocía a Road y sabia que podía esconder mas de un truco bajo la manga.  
>_ Bien, Road… No me gusta pelear si no es necesario, así que ¿Por que no arreglamos esto como señoritas?_ Road miro a los ojos rojizos de la niña que la miraba desde una distancia prudente y asintió.<br>_ Muy bien, te voy a soltar pero no vuelvas a arrojarme esas velas en forma de púas._ Nuevamente la Noe de pelo corto asintió, el gorila la soltó y acto seguido desapareció, Road respiraba agitadamente, pues por un momento sintió miedo, ahora que la miraba mas de cerca aquella niña era sumamente pequeña a comparación de ella, pues su estatura apenas si llegaba a su pecho.  
>_ Bien ¿Como quieres que arreglemos esto?_ Road no le quitaba la vista de encima la pequeña quien pensó por unos momentos.<br>_ Por que no lo dejamos de lado, no quiero lastimarte y dudo que quieras hacerme algo y que Allen se enfurezca y te termine odiando.  
>Las palabras de Gabriel tuvieron un fuerte efecto en Road pues al escuchar que podía ganarse el odio de Allen su mirada pasó confundida de la pequeña pelirroja al atrapado peliblanco.<br>_ Eso no pasaría nunca ¿Verdad Allen?_ La confundida Road le puso unos ojos de cachorro al exorcista quien desvío la mirada pues no le agradaba que la joven Noe lo quisiera de ese modo.  
>_ Bueno que te parece si mejor dejamos esto para otra ocasión, tenemos que buscar a algunas personas._ Gabriel cruzo sus brazos por detrás de la espalda esperando la respuesta de su interlocutora quien pensó por un momento las cosas y después agito la cabeza enérgicamente en una rotunda negativa.<br>_ No, no dejare que te vayas con mi Allen_ era definitivo Road no los dejaría ir.

Mientras tanto en la superficie, el general Cross caminaba de un lado a otro y miraba su Golem cada dos por tres, aquella actitud por parte del temido general tenia a todos con los nervios de punta pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada, Lavi por su parte entendía como debía sentirse el general, ya que el mismo les había tomado cariño a los gemelos, que aunque Allen, Kanda y Zuriel estuviesen con ellos, seguramente no seria fácil combatir y proteger a los dos pequeños, de pronto uno de los buscadores le hizo una señal a Lavi, este asintió y se acerco con cautela a su superior.  
>_ General, han encontrado una entrada pero al parecer esta sellada nos tomara algo de tiempo abrirla, pero quizás con su ayuda…_ Cross se quito el cigarrillo que tenia en los labios y dejo escapar una bocanada de humo.<br>_ ¿A donde es que lleva esa dichosa entrada?_ Al escuchar aquella pregunta Lavi tartamudeo pues sabia perfectamente que otro grupo estaba buscando otra entrada pues no tenían la certeza de si los llevaría a reunirse con el grupo de Allen._ Olvídalo Junior, no quiero escuchar estupideces.  
>El general le dio la espalda a Lavi quien se sentía impotente, no solo por no estar con sus amigos si no por que no podía si quiera dar una respuesta certera ala pregunta del general, fue entonces que el aprendiz de Bookman sintió un intenso dolor en el hombro al ser arrastrado por el general quien caminaba con paso firme y rápido en un momento en el que Lavi estaba por soltar un grito por el dolor que le provocaba la rudeza del general este le tapo la boca y lo siguió arrastrando hasta llegar al lugar donde habían caído sus compañeros.<br>_ No pienso seguir esperando a que encuentren una salida, mi estúpido pupilo y el de de Tiedoll no creo que puedan ellos solos y el idiota de mi hijo mayor seguro lo mataran por estar mas preocupado de los gemelos, así que tu y yo iremos a buscarles._ Lavi palideció y por un momento se olvido del dolor de su hombro, ese hombre en verdad estaba loco, quizás solo era un padre preocupado, pero aun así estaba loco.  
>_ General tenga un poco de paciencia, confíe un poco mas en ellos son tres exorcistas totalmente capaces de proteger a los niños.<br>Cross se quedo en silencio mirando fijamente a Lavi, al ver que no parecía que fuera a hacer otra cosa el aprendiz de Bookman dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar, pero como si aquello fuera una horrible pesadilla el General lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y salto junto con el al fondo del poso.

Allen estaba por demás cansado y sobre todo arto, las dos niñas tenían casi una hora discutiendo que hacer, el ya había perdido la esperanza de que aquel enorme oso lo soltara por lo que se limitaba a ver a las dos pequeñas sentadas en el suelo intentando ponerse de acuerdo, por un lado la escena era algo cómica debido a la situación en la que se encontraban, pero el echo de saber que Tykki había atacado al grupo de Zuriel le preocupaba demasiado, que aunque ciertamente estaban en ventaja pero igual sabia de lo que Tykki era capas de modo que la preocupación lo tenia por demás nervioso, tampoco el recordar la amenaza de su maestro le ayudaba a calmarse.

_ ¿Entonces que dices, quien encuentre primero a la otra gana y se lleva a Allen?_ Road puso aquella propuesta sobre la mesa  
>_ Oigan no soy un juguete para que hagan eso_ Allen Grito pero las niñas ni lo voltearon a mirar.<br>_ ¿Y en donde nos tendremos que esconder?_ Gabriel miro a su alredor_ Que sea solo dentro de esta casa, si alguna sale de aquí pierde.  
>_ ¿Boba y como vas a saber que salí de aquí?_ La mayor de los Noe dejo ver su característica sonrisa traviesa.<br>_ Me enterare, este juego no es normal, yo usare mi inocencia para esconderme y encontrarte, y tu… tu usaras lo que sea que tienes para encontrarme a mi así que también debes tener algún medio para saber si he salido de aquí.  
>La pequeña exorcista era inteligente, pero Allen seguía nervioso pues aquel juego no seria solo buscar y ocultarse, seria algo más que mortal, conocía el sadismo de Road y como disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno.<br>_ Bien entonces comienza el juego, tu ve por aya y yo por acá, al dejar este cuarto contamos hasta cien y comenzamos, y este es el único cuarto donde no podemos pelear ni hacer nada, es zona segura._ Road le dejo claro aquello a la pequeña quien asintió aceptando los términos.  
>_ ¡Hey! ¿Cómo que van a pelear? ¿No que solo seria esconderse y buscar?_ Allen sentía un sudor frío recorrerle el cuerpo al escuchar aquello.<br>_ Básicamente si, pero si alguna encuentra a la otra puede pelear para escapar y esconderse de nuevo y no ser atrapada._ Gabriel dio aquella simple explicación y las dos niñas se fueron, al salir cada una del cuarto Allen pudo escucharlas mientras se alejaban comenzar la cuenta para que aquel juego comenzara, en verdad por una parte era bueno saber que se habían puesto de acuerdo para resolver quien se quedaría con el, lo malo era que el estaba ahí atrapado y seguramente las dos niñas se enfrascarían en una pelea tarde que temprano.

Tykki se encontraba recostado en el suelo de un extenso pasillo dos pisos abajo del lugar que había preparado para enfrentar a los exorcistas, aun sentía que la cabeza y el cuerpo entero le dolían auque lo peor ya había pasado, no podía creer que ese chiquillo lo hubiera echo huir de ese modo, se sentía sumamente humillado, solo aquel dolor le impedía soltar a gritar pues de hacerlo solo aumentaría de intensidad, debía pensar en que hacer para deshacerse de ese mocoso, tal vez necesitaría la ayuda de Road aunque esa inocencia que portaba, era demasiado extraña y poderosa, apaciguó su mente un poco si bien deseaba hacer pagar a ese niño su osadía la prioridad era eliminar esa inocencia y también averiguar sobre el otro joven pues ahora entendía la confusión de sus Akumas, ese joven era demasiado parecido al general Cross.  
>Con esfuerzo se puso en pie y comenzó a andar, necesitaba encontrar a Road y poner en movimiento a los Akumas, pero estaba bastante lejos, y le costaba moverse pues a cada paso el dolor le punzaba por todo el cuerpo, maldecía su suerte y al mocos pelirrojo a ese paso jamás avanzaría, respiro profundamente y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir se dispuso a usar su poder para atravesar el techo, tal como lo pensó el esfuerzo el ocasiono un terrible dolor pero en poco tiempo volvió a estar en la sala donde estaba el tablero, su respiración era agitada y el sudor le cubría el cuerpo haciendo que su camisa se pegara a su pecho, miro a su alrededor y vio que la puerta esta abierta, los exorcistas habían escapado, aquello era buena señal le daba tiempo de descansar para reponerse del esfuerzo, se tumbo en el tablero boca a arriba y respiro profundamente una y otra vez para calmarse y descansar.<p>

Road había terminado su cuenta, no era del tipo que fuera a ocultarse, quería encontrar a la enana pelirroja y cobrarle la ofensa de hace un rato, de modo que comenzó a andar por las estancias, en verdad el lugar era mas grande de lo que pensaba, aquello le llevaría mas tiempo del que esperaba, además de que estaba mal iluminado, aquella enana tenia la ventaja ya que al ser tan pequeña técnicamente podía meterse por cualquier lugar, llego a una estancia que parecía ser un salón de té, su mente trabajaba en pensar en los posibles lugares en los que la pequeña podría estar, fue entonces que por el pasillo escucho unos pasos acercarse y en seguida la niña pasaba caminando tranquilamente.  
>_ Te encontré enana_ Road grito triunfante, pero Gabriel como si no fuera importante el que la hubiese visto regreso sobre sus pasos, Road corrió tras ella y lanzo sus velas para detenerla, pero de nuevo aquella arma las bloqueo haciendo que quedaran incrustadas en la pared, Gabriel abrió una puerta y entro cerrando tras de si, la mayor de los Noe se apresuro hasta el cuarto pero al entrar solo escucho la risa de la pequeña pero no la veía por ningún lado.<br>_ Vamos Road esto no será divertido si eres tan lenta._ La voz de Gabriel parecía venir de todas partes, aquel cuarto estaba casi a oscuras ecepto por la pobre luz que entraba desde el pasillo, Road desplegó las velas por todo el cuarto para poder ver y tras una mesita vio la cabellera roja del a niña.  
>_ Te tengo_ La voz de Road era triunfal, pero la pequeña se escabullo cual ratoncillo por el cuarto hasta llegar a un muro donde estaba lo que parecía un ducto de ventilación y entro por el, desapareciendo en el interior que se extendía oscuro y claustrofóbico, en un intento de no dejarla escapar Road intento seguirla pero ella era muy grande para entrar por el, solo escucho la risa de la pequeña alejarse por aquel ducto, la joven Noe saco la cabeza y el brazo que logro introducir en el ducto, si enojo eran enormes y comenzó a patalear la pared maldiciendo el ser tan grande para entrar por aquel agujero.<p>

Aquel ducto llevo a Gabriel por toda la planta hasta que se topo con una caída, con cuidado se deslizo para bajar por el ducto, al parecer aquel túnel recorría todo el lugar, y aunque pudiera durar buen tiempo oculta ahí no podía abusar de que la buena suerte la acompañara todo el tiempo, pues si a Road se el hubiese ocurrido arrojar aquellas velas por el ducto en ese momento estaría perdida, pues no tendría lugar para escapar ni mucho menos como defenderse. Salio y se encontró en lo que parecía era un cuarto de criadas, a diferencia del resto de las habitaciones que había visto, aquella era de una sencillez enorme, sintió un encogimiento en el pecho pues aquel lugar le recordaba al lugar en el que vivió junto con sus hermanos, recordaba que se trataba de una casa en el campo, pertenecía a un par de hermanas viudas quienes les había alquilado el cuarto que fuera en tiempo el cuarto de las criadas, pero tras morir sus esposos y al ser tan independientes, decían que no necesitaban que las cuidaran, aquellas mujeres los habían recibido como inquilinos pero al poco comenzaron a tomarles cariño a los niños. 

*FLASH BACK*

_ Niños vengan a tomar la merienda_ Una mujer de cabello blanco y ropas oscuras llamaba a los niños que jugaban en el jardín, los pequeños contaban con apenas 5 años, sonrieron al escuchar a la mujer llamarlos y corrieron hacia la mesa que estaba dispuesta.  
>_ Señora Ann, le agradezco mucho su hospitalidad no quiero causarle molestia a usted y a su hermana._ El joven observaba a la anciana tender la mano a los dos pequeños y en caminarlos a la mesa.<br>_ Tonterías, ustedes nos alegran mucho, deja de preocuparte y por favor deja de llamarme señora, ya sabes que preferimos que nos digan "Abuela" _ Zuriel se sonrojo y asintió, la mujer les sirvió leche y galletas, al cabo de unos momento pareció otra anciana, con una bandeja con pastelillos.  
>_ Hermana, pensé que habíamos quedado que para la merienda serian pastelillos de crema_ La mujer dejo la bandeja y miro a su hermana con una media sonrisa mientras se servia una taza de té.<br>_ Vamos Mary, unas pocas galletas no les quitara el apetito por tus pastelillos_ Los pequeños asintieron secundando a la Abuela Ann. 

Aquella imagen era encantadora y para Zuriel y los gemelos era lo más cercano que habían tenido a una familia, las dos mujeres les tenían especial aprecio a los niños con quienes compartían los recuerdos de su juventud, en ocasiones mientras la abuela Mary cocinaba los pequeños la ayudaban y en otras Zuriel se pasaba la tarde acompañando a la abuela Ann con el violín mientras ella tocaba el piano, era días felices.

Una tarde ambas mujeres estaban en la sala junto a Gabriel enseñándole a bordar, el día estaba por demás extraño, pues de ser un calido día de verano, repentinamente un manto de nubes grises cubrieron el cielo y un viento frío comenzó a soplar, Zuriel fue al pueblo para buscar aceite y leña para calentar la casa pues al ser verano no estaban preparados y Abel se había ido con el.

Las mujeres veían con agrado como la pequeña poco a poco iba aprendiendo y se comportaba como una señorita aplicada en aprender las labores.  
>_ Serás una buena esposa pequeña_ La abuela Ann le acaricio el cabello a la niña quien sonrío ampliamente.<br>_ Yo no me quiero casar abuela_ Las palabras de la pequeña eran alegres.  
>_ Entonces si no te piensas casar ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?_ La abuela Mary pregunto llena de curiosidad.<br>_ Voy a ser fabricante de casas para muñecas, como el señor del pueblo_ La pequeña se veía entusiasmada con la idea de fabricar casas para muñecas.  
>_ Necesitaras entonces aprender a usar la madera y la pintura, también necesitaras aprender a medir correctamente, no querrás una casa que este chueca._ Gabriel miro a la abuela Mary quien le sonreía mientras le decía lo que necesitaría.<br>_ Vamos no aturdas a la pobre niña_ La abuela Ann le dio una palmada en la mano a su hermana pues sentía que estaba exagerando al decirle todo aquello a una niña tan pequeña.  
>_ Pero yo ya se como hacer una casa de muñecas_ Ambas ancianas miraron a la pequeña quien dejo a un lado el bordado y salio corriendo del salón, al poco tiempo escucharon a la niña regresar, esta vez con una enorme caja cubierta por una tela, la niña puso la caja en suelo y después acerco un taburete para colocar la caja encima, al descubrirla las mujeres se quedaron asombradas, aquello era una caja de las que se usaban para guardar las frutas, pero la pequeña había usado algo de papel grueso para hacer paredes y escaleras, había dibujado papel tapiz par alas paredes y lo había pegado para darle un aspecto definido a cada habitación, también se las había ingeniado para hacer los muebles con trozos de madera y papel, y uso retazos de tela para la tapicería. <p>

Las dos ancianas estaban impresionadas con la creatividad de la pequeña, la elogiaron por si habilidad e ingenio, al poco las tres estaban pensando en como decorar mejor aquella casita de muñecas rustica, de pronto el viento comenzó a soplar mas fuerte y uno de los cristales del salón principal se rompió, las mujeres fueron a ver lo que había ocurrido para poder limpiar los cristales, al llegar al salón algo extraño pasaba, pues la puerta que daba al jardín estaba abierta y el cristal que se rompió era el que estaba junto al pomo de la puerta, la abuela Ann tomo a Gabriel y la puso en la recamara que compartía con sus hermanos y cerro la puerta indicándole a la pequeña que esperara ahí y no saliera hasta que ella volviera a buscarla.

Pasaron los minutos solo se escuchaba el viento y poco después la lluvia comenzó a azotar la casa, debía de ser una tormenta enorme, pues se escuchaba como si estuviesen demoliendo la casa, pasaron varios minutos así, ni la abuela Ann ni la abuela Mary habían ido a buscarla, quizás estaban muy ocupadas por que la lluvia estaba entrando por el cristal roto, la pequeña se levanto dispuesta a ir a ayudarlas, pero recordó que debía ser obediente y esperar.

El tiempo paso y la noche cayo, sus hermanos era seguro que regresarían pronto, seguro con la lluvia estaban atrapados en el pueblo, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, y la tormenta se había calmado a su parecer, pues aquel sonido que azotaba la casa se había detenido hacia tiempo, aunque la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, pues podía ver el caer de la lluvia por la ventana, era tarde, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, sentía demasiado apetito, decidió salir, si llegaban a llamarle la atención por desobedecer igual podía decir que había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Camino por el extenso pasillo, estaba oscuro no habían encendido las luces, aquello era extraño, poco a poco fue avanzando esperando no chocar con las mesitas que había pero de pronto frente a ella aquellas mesitas con las que buscaba no tropezar estaban bloqueándole el paso con cuidado movió aquel obstáculo, al otro lado había trozos de los jarrones que debían estar sobre las mesas, aquello no pintaba nada bien, al seguir andando hasta la sala donde había estado bordando con las dos ancianas, el lugar parecía una zona de desastre, lo que ella tomo por una tormenta en realidad habían sido ladrones que saquearon la casa, obviamente no se habían acercado a la habitación donde ella se encontraba pues al ser el cuarto de las criadas no había nada de valor ahí, Gabriel recorrió la casa buscando a las dos ancianas, no las llamaba pues temía que los ladrones siguieran en la casa, pero las buscaba con la mirada en cada estancia en la que entraba, cuando entro en lo que era el comedor entra la oscuridad logro divisar a las dos mujeres tendidas en el suelo, se acerco rápidamente llamándolas pero en cuanto toco el cuerpo de la abuela Mary lo noto terriblemente frío, a pocos pasos la abuela Ann la miraba con ojos abiertos, la pequeña se acerco para preguntarle que había pasado, pero al igual que su hermana la mujer estaba fría, Gabriel las movió un poco para tratar de despertarlas, fue cuando sintió en las manos una humedad viscosa, se miro las manos a la poca luz que entraba desde afuera, podía notar el liquido en sus manos, de pronto un relámpago surco el cielo iluminando todo el lugar, las manos de la pequeña estaba tintadas de rojo como si cabellera, las dos ancianas estaban tendidas en charcos de su propia sangre que provenía de las heridas en sus gargantas.

Las ancianas estaban muertas, los ladrones que entraron en la casa las habían matado y robado todo cuanto pudieron, la pequeña pelirroja cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar llamando a las dos mujeres que yacían inmóviles en el suelo, los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo y la escena de dolor de la pequeña junto a los cadáveres de las mujeres. 

_ ¿Pero que ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras pequeña?_ Una voz masculina llamo a la niña quien volteo a ver quien era, junto a la ventana estaba un hombre gordo con un sombrero de copa, portaba un paraguas y tenia una enorme sonrisa en la cara, parecía un muñeco un tanto aterrador, en otro momento Gabriel hubiese salido huyendo ante la visión de un res como aquel, pero el haber visto muertas a las dos mujeres había sido peor que aquel sujeto no la asusto si no que la lleno de curiosidad.  
>_... Mis abuelas, alguien les hizo daño_ Gabriel respondió entre sollozos, las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas.<br>_ Que mal, nadie quiere que eso ocurra_ El hombre gordo se acerco unos pasos y poso su mano en el hombro de la pequeña_ Si deseas puedo ayudarte.  
>_ No, no se puede_ Mas lagrimas rodaron por las blancas mejillas de la niña.<br>_ Claro que se puede, yo puedo traerlas de regreso, si tu quieres_ El hombre hizo un amplio movimiento y aparecieron lo que parecían ser muñecas a medio terminar_ Si quieres que regresen solo tienes que llamarlas y ellas volverán, con ayuda de estas muñecas. 

Gabriel miro aquellas muñecas, y después al hombre gordo, se seco las lágrimas, agacho la mirada y se encontró con los cadáveres de las dos ancianas, aparto rápidamente la vista, pensó en lo mucho que quería a aquellas dos mujeres, deseaba que volvieran.  
>Tomo aire e intento llamar a las mujeres pero la voz no le salio, se aclaro la garganta y de nueva cuenta intento llamar a las mujeres, pero apenas si iba abrió la boca su cuerpo se estremeció, recordó algo, con temor hablo tímidamente.<br>_ Tu sabes quien es el general Cross Marian_ Aquello que debía ser una pregunta pareció mas como una afirmación, el hombre gordo se puso nervioso, balbuceo un par de cosas.  
>_ Eso no importa, lo que importa es traer a tus abuelitas de regreso_ Gabriel miro con fiereza al hombre gordo y desplegó su inocencia de Hoz.<br>_ No, eres malo, se que eres malo_ Con lagrimas en los ojos la pequeña ataco y rompió las muñecas, el conde del milenio, reconoció aquella mirada y aquel cabello rojo, esa niña debía estar relacionada con el general, así que a toda costa debía deshacerse de ella, de un golpe obligo a que la niña soltara su arma, seria fácil no era mas que una cría, podría eliminarla fácilmente, se preparo pero en ese instante en que estaba punto de aniquilarla, la niña soltó un grito desgarrador y un enorme tigre blanco apreció de la nada y ataco, la niña lloraba arrodillada en el suelo, el ataque del tigre era feroz, tanto que consiguió hacer retroceder al Conde, aquello no era bueno debía irse pero regresaría para encargarse de eliminar a aquella chiquilla, la noche paso y aquel tigre no se separo de la niña quien lloro todo el tiempo, apenas había amanecido cuando escucho la voz de su hermano mayor llamarla a ella y a las dos ancianas, se puso en pie para ir al encuentro de su hermano, cuando este la vio llegar con el tigre tras de ella casi le da un infarto pero tras escuchar lo que su hermana le digo, dejo a los gemelos fuera y entro para verificar lo que había pasado.

Al poco se efectuaron los funerales de las dos mujeres, Zuriel estaba al pendiente de la nueva inocencia de su hermana pequeña, y del echo que había tenido un encuentro con el Conde del Milenio, el les había contado acerca de el, y que su madre el general Cross estaba luchando contra el, pues era un ser que aprovechaba el dolor de las personas cuando un ser querido muere para crear a los Akuma, aquella historia era la que había recordado Gabriel cuando el conde intento hacerla llamar a las ancianas, pero el echo de que aquella inocencia se manifestara en aquel preciso momento y de aquel modo había sido simplemente un milagro. 

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK* 

Gabriel no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas al recordar aquello, pero debía continuar, ahora estaba en la orden y debía volver junto a sus hermanos, junto a Allen, Kanda, Lavi y sobre todo junto a su padre. 

Hola soy Madaraki

El general se encuentra con Zuriel, Abel y Kanda, se entera de lo que ha ocurrido y comienzan a buscar a Allen y a Gabriel, mientras tanto Road comienza a perder la paciencia en el juego y piensa en como lograr deshacerse de la pequeña pelirroja y Tykki se recupera del encuentro con Abel y decide vengarse del pequeño y los demás exorcistas.

El próximo capitulo

Contra reloj 


End file.
